


Avatar: Reborn - Book One: Fallen World

by Sword2185



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword2185/pseuds/Sword2185
Summary: Fifteen years after Avatar Korra. Follow the journey of twin brothers, one of whom discovers he is The Avatar.They find themselves in the Earth Kingdom, trying to find a place for The Avatar in the new world.
Kudos: 2





	1. Twins

Avatar: Reborn

  
Book 1: Fallen World

  
Chapter 1: Twins

  
Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

Their mother, Mirela, often struggled to put food on the table. She was a young woman trying to provide for twins, and times were hard. Especially in Ba Sing Se. Laundry work was slow and difficult and often did not pay well. But tomorrow was their birthday and it was cause for celebration.

“Boys!” She smirked to herself as she walked up to the house. She was yelling out from the end of the dirt path that led to their home. “Get some firewood for the stove, I bought some goodies!”. Mirela had stopped by a little shop on her way home to buy a small jasmine truffle cake along with the weekly groceries.

The house they lived in was old and needed a bit of repair, but stayed warm at night. It was part of a small community of farms called Caden valley. It sat outside of Ba Sing Se’s famous walls and just beyond the nearby forest. At one point, could have been a small cabbage farm. But nothing grew much anymore. Soon two 15 year old boys were running out from behind the house. Each boy had bright green eyes that complimented his oval face and pointed chin. Damek, the older one, had long dark matted hair which he often swatted from his face. Even while he was running. “Time for a haircut!” Enki, the younger of the two, laughed “Gotta go for a sleeker design like mine, you’d probably see better”.

The two constantly jabbed at each other with words trying to provoke an emotion. Some kind of raw, guttural reaction that he could use against the other later on. They were born only minutes apart, but it might as well have been years.

Damek slowed down a bit and pulled his younger half back. “Ok. Remember, nothing happened. Alright?! Alright?! I have to hear you say it.” He paused for a moment and stared at his brother directly in the eyes. Enki already knew the consequences of talking about what had just occurred. “Ye...yeah, I mean..of course nothing happened.” His hands went up this mouth as if zip it. “Ok, now hurry up and do what mom said and get the wood for the stove.”

Enki ran over to a pile of large logs and picked out his favorite. He rolled it a few feet away from the others. Enki took a deep breath and concentrated. While rolling up his sleeves he shifted his stance, drawing his arms close to his body. And as if to kick the earth from his feet, sent a sharp stone through the log splitting it in two. He shifted his stance once more and sent another stone through the remaining pieces of wood. He wasn’t a trained earth bender, and had seen little in the way that professional fighters used it. But before his father died, he had taught him and Damek just a little bit of earth bending. Only enough to make tedious tasks a bit easier, but not enough to attract any unwanted attention. Soon, the once large log had become nothing more than a pile of firewood. Enki grinned with satisfaction. He had practiced and refined this maneuver over the years when his mother was out working.

Damek snarled at his brother “Your form looked soft. You didn’t push your weight through the stance did you?” Enki snapped back “Well dad never taught me like he did with you. You two ran around together in the woods because he liked you better. Besides, you OR dad couldn’t have made those cuts any cleaner.” Damek hated to admit it, but Enki was right. At least about the clean cuts.

They each picked up half the wood and walked back to the house where Mirela had already begun unpacking the heavy brown bags. She lined against the counter various kinds of vegetables and breads and what looked like some cuts of meat. Damek looked over at the produce his mother had brought home. “So, what is this surprise you have for us?” He asked. Damek turned to his brother who was busy with the stove and smirked. He then looked back at their mother in anticipation.

“Two things” she said. “The first is this.” She reached into one of the bags and carefully revealed a beautifully decorated cake. Puzzled, Damek looked at her and said “ But our birthday isn’t till tomorrow. Why are we celebrating tonite?” Mirela carefully put the cake down. “Well, that’s the second thing, tomorrow, I’m taking you both into the city for the first time.”  
Upon hearing the news, Enki jumped up. “The city?!” He exclaimed. “You're finally taking us to Ba Sing Se! I couldn’t be happier”

At that moment Fang and Nail came barreling in snapping and clawing at each other. Knocking over chairs and causing a ruckus. Fang was a snake-bat, a creature with a cobra head, a bat-like body, with scales head to snake tail. Nail the Mongoose-lynx who had the head, feet, and tail of a lynx with the long slender body, snout and legs of a mongoose.

Mirela did her best not to lose control of herself as the two pets ran amok in the tiny room. Almost ruining the cake she bought for them. “Boys if you don’t get control of those beasts, they’re sleeping outside!”

The boys scrambled to regain control of the situation. Damek grabbed hold of Fang, and Enki did the same with Nail. Mirela asked “Remind me again, who thought it was a good idea to keep natural enemies as pets?” Damek just laughed  
“It was more like they chose us, you know that.”

Hours passed while Mirela was preparing dinner when she heard a knock at the door. It was one of their neighbors. An old woman who lived alone on the opposite side of the community. She had a large farm with many animals, chicken-sheep mostly. Everyone called her Grandma Lynne. “Grandma?... What’s going on?” She asked.  
Lynne responded “I know. I know who did it. I know who put all my chickens in that hole. I know it was your boys. Those trouble makers. Those hooligans.”  
Mirela was confused. “What hole? Wait, did you say chickens?”  
“Yes! Chickens. MY chickens. All of em. Trapped in a hole. In the middle of my farm.”  
Mirela let out a deep sigh. “I’ll take care of it grandma. And I’m so sorry for the trouble.”  
She did her best to calm down Grandma Lynne and then sent her on her way. “Boys!” She yelled out. “Get in here!” Enki immediately shot a look of panic at his brother. “Let me do the talkin” Damek said.

“Wanna tell me why you put grandma Lynnes’ livestock in a hole in the ground?” Their mother asked. Damek was sure of his innocence and proceeded to explain “well, we were minding our own business when we saw a pack of coyote-rats hanging out near our house. We did what we always do and shot rocks at em. We scared them off, but they went straight for grandma's farm. We knew they were gonna try to eat her chickens, so we did a little earth bending and we launched those chickens into that hole for their own protection. Now those chickens live to fight another day.” Mirela paused for a moment. “So where did the hole come from?” She asked. Damek hung his head low, “It was m..” but before he could finish his confession, Enki interjected, “it was my idea. I figured the coyote rats couldn’t get to them in there.”

Mirela knew what Enki was up to, trying to protect his brother and all. Even though Damek is the one who always gets him into trouble “Listen up the two of you.” She said sternly “you’re both fixing this by doing chores for Grandma for a week. No debating it” She was upset, but sympathetic as well. After all, they were just trying to protect Grandma Lynne’s farm. “Don’t be too harsh with them.” she thought to herself. A brief moment passed and Mirela smiled “Let’s have some cake and call it a night. Big day tomorrow.”

After the dishes were put away, the three returned to their beds for the night. Mirela in her room adjacent to the kitchen, could see out towards the boys’ room and small dining area. They climbed into their bunk beds and after a while the house was quiet. Both lied there, eyes wide open, neither one able to sleep. Imagining the events of the day ahead. Imagining what the city looks like, sounds like, or even smells like. Damek poked his head down from the top bunk. “Psst...hey...hey Enki are you asleep?”  
“No, I can’t sleep.” He whispered back “I’m too excited for tomorrow and I’m guessing you have the same problem?”

Damek was silent for a moment then asked “What do you wanna see most? Because if you ask me, I can’t wait to see the cool cars and the train that goes through the city. Oh, and don’t forget about all the pretty girls” he chuckled.  
“Seriously Damek, that’s all you think about anymore. I mean c'mon, whatever happened to that girl Terra, that you liked?” Damek smiled and whispered out “She just wasn’t what I was looking for. I’ve told you already, country gals just don’t really do it for me.” Enki snarked back “and city girls do? Have you ever even met a city girl before?” They both began to laugh.

The two were silent again for a moment. Then Enki spoke up “I hope the great wall is as big as they say it is. Although I hear that bending isn’t allowed inside the city, that’s why grandma Lynne’s son never came back. Apparently he went out to have fun and got himself in serious trouble. But I guess it’s better if we don't think about it too much.”

Damek straightened himself back in his bed “Well let’s try getting some sleep. Mom says we have a busy morning before we can go to the city. Good night.”

The house was silent again. The hum and chitter of the night crept back into the room until finally, both were asleep.


	2. Beyond the walls

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen World

Chapter 2: Beyond the walls

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

The next morning began early with the twins sorting out their screw up from the day before. Not the way either of them had intended to celebrate their birthday. But they were determined to make the most out of the day. They spoke to Grandma Lynne and went about making things right. Soon after, returned home to find their mother waiting at the end of the dirt path that led to their home. Mirela calls out to them “Let’s get going! We’ve got a bus to catch. It’ll take us to the Great Wall, then we can ride the train into the city. But we gotta leave now or we’ll miss it, and we really don’t want to miss it.”

The family proceeded to make their way toward the stop when Enki turned to look back at the house. Maybe it was instinctive, but he could feel the sensation of someone looking on. That’s when he saw his little companion gawking at him through the window. His soft eyes begging to go on the adventure with his human counterpart. Enki tried to ease his own guilt, for leaving Nail behind, by repeating “it’s just for today, it’s just for today.” However, the feeling of guilt soon overtook him. He turned around and raced toward the house. “I’m coming for ya buddy, please don’t be sad anymore!” he yelled out. 

Damek could hear Enki running behind him. “Hey!” Damek yelled out, “grab fang too thanks.” Enki returned home and quickly stuffed the two pets into separate packs. He trotted back to the family feeling like a hero. “You're lucky to be so cute, but you better stay out of trouble, and don’t make me regret bringing you.”

Soon they approached the stop only a half mile outside of Caden valley. They could see it located on a sidewalk just around the corner from a semi busy street. The bus was already there but they were still too far away. Mirela gasps as she begins to realize that it had arrived early and the driver was ready to close his doors.“It’s never this early” she yelps out “No no no! Wait! Wait don’t go yet!” Mirela began to call out to the driver. But the driver could not hear Mirela’s pleadings to stop. The three of them began sprinting toward the bus. She tried again. This time with the help of her sons. But no matter how loud they called out, the driver could not hear them over the sounds of the engine. They were too far away and now his doors were closed as well. The bus slowly began to drive off and soon it was gone. Enki couldn’t help but feel that this was somewhat his fault for going back for the animals. 

Mirela was left in disbelief as the bus sped off out of view. “Sorry boys, looks like we're walking to Ba Sing Se.” It was nearly an hour and a half on foot and waiting for the bus would take hours longer. “Well then, should we get started walking?” Enki spoke with high spirits as he led the way. Even though he felt responsible, he wanted to stay positive. After all, it is a big day.

Demek just groaned loudly. “If that’s the case, give me Fang’s bag. I’m going to let him out since we don’t have to keep him hidden anymore.” Enki followed his brother’s lead, setting loose their animal companions. 

After following the road awhile, the family came upon the edge of a thickly wooded forest with trees that grew for miles in each direction. “We’re going to follow the road here, but stay on it and don’t wander off, it’s very easy to get lost” Mirela pointed out. 

They continued following the road through the forest. “This place is really creepy, don’t you think?” said Damek. Enki looked around sheepishly. Damek continued to taunt his brother. “They say the ghosts of freedom fighters and soldiers lost in the war, still live here.” Enki was frightened by this and immediately picked up Nail for comfort. The trees overlapped each other and create a sort of tunnel above the road. Streams of light passing through the open places in the trees kept it from being completely dark. 

“You know, I never told you the truth about your father.” She hesitated for a moment to gather herself. She had debated for days whether or not to tell them, but ultimately felt that they were old enough to know. “In some circles he was known as ‘Bardo the Brave’. He fought in the war as a freedom fighter.”

“No way. Could dad's ghost be in here?” Wondered Enki. He pursed his head up to look around, watching for any movement. Mirela continued to confess her secret “He wanted to leave that life behind, and he did. For a while we were happy together, just the four of us. That is, until the leader of his old group persuaded him to go back. I begged him not to. I begged him to stay with us, to stay with me. But he… he made his choice.” Mirela clenched her jaw and seethed to herself. She choked back tears from the memories of her last conversation with Bardo, and the images of him as he left for the last time. She looked up to find her sons staring at her and hanging on her every word. She cleared her throat and composed herself “He never came back after that.” 

The boys were left wondering what might have happened to their dad. Suddenly something had clicked in Damek’s head. “He chose his little club over us. I mean we were a family, wasn’t that good enough?” He huffed angrily. The hurt could be felt in his tone. Mirela sighed heavily. “Yes, it’s true, he chose to go back to that life. But it wasn’t because he didn’t want us, it was because he felt he needed to. And I’m so sorry for not telling you before. I was just trying to protect you and your brother from the pain of knowing the truth.” Damek looked down at the floor and imagined what he would have said to his father to make him stay. But it only made him feel worse. 

“What happened to dad after that?” Enki inquired. “I’m not sure entirely” Mirela responded. “I know that whatever they were up to failed and many people died because of it, including your dad.” Enki looked on as his mother spoke. He began to ponder, “Do you think dad could have survived?” Damek was quick to lash out “Who cares if he’s alive, don’t you agree? Mom said he basically abandoned us. Left us to fend for ourselves. I’d never do that to any of you.”

The family decided to stay silent. Soon the eeriness of the tunnel returned. The rhythmic pattering of footprints reverberate off the trees. The boys' minds play out dreadful scenarios and neither one of them could hide their uneasiness. But Mirela remained unusually calm walking through the forest. 

They finally emerged and, at long last, caught a view of Ba Sing Se. This was the first time they’d ever seen a city and the boys were in   
awe. They laid eyes on Ba Sing Ses’ walls. Mighty walls that stood for decades to protect the city. Just beyond them the twinkle of skyscrapers could be seen reflecting in the mid morning sun.   
Different sized structures that created a jagged outline across the sky. Marvelous accomplishments of human engineering. “Wow, I didn’t think it would look anything like that” Gasped Enki. 

“Happy birthday, just wait till we go inside.” Mirela smiled as she said it. Hoping to ease the pain of the feelings brought out in the forest. The young men gazed at all the neon lights and signs glowing in the distance. Each son wondering to himself “what does it all mean?” 

They proceeded along the wall toward an entrance and soon arrived at a gate. There were guards and employees manning kiosks that granted access to the city. Mirela approached one of the kiosks and scanned her badge. She added ‘+2’ on the screen and it printed out three tickets that allowed them onto the train and also through the gates. As she handed the slips to each of her sons, several screens flashed the words “No Bending Allowed”. It was made unmistakable for a reason. Beyond the walls were strict laws that were enforced by even stricter punishments for breaking those laws. 

“Remember what happened to Grandma Lynne’s son?” Mirela asked the boys. “Why do we always say ‘Grandma Lynne’s’ son, why not just say his name?” Enki asked. “Ok. Kasai. But be quiet about it and don’t say his name in the city. We don’t want to be connected with him especially within these walls.” Mirela whispered firmly. Enki wondered what this meant, but rather than say anything, chose to remain silent. 

Mirela guided her sons toward the magnetic train station which had only two stops, Mid-ring and Inner-ring. From the entrance area, the rest of the city could not be seen. The train ride was rather uneventful at first with the tracks being enveloped by a tunnel that obstructed the view of the city below. It almost seemed as if Ba Sing Se had something to hide. After the Mid-ring stop, the tunnel was no longer present. Opening up to see homes, roadways, and other buildings below. There were significantly less lights in this area of the city, and the structures seemed to be more monochromatic compared to the entrance. Enki could feel Nail shuffling around his pack, and decided to let him peek out. “You’re getting kinda stir crazy huh? Me too. I’m just glad we’re not walking anymore, well, at least for now” said Enki who opened the bag ever so slightly. 

Soon they passed into the Inner-ring, and it appeared as if to explode with color. Neon billboards and signs. Buildings that illuminated from within. Thousands of citizens are going about their days, some possibly looking for food while others might be going to work. It was a spectacular view from the quickly moving train. Moments later they arrived at the train station located close to the center of the city. It was a bustling hub of activity all around them, and it revitalized their spirits. Damek and Enki could hardly sit still now, growing more and more impatient at the other passengers' lack of haste. The crowd on the train had been exiting slowly, bottle-necking at the doors. But as soon as they clear the automatic entrance, the boys immediately gaze at the skyscrapers above them. The sun reflecting off the steel structures made it difficult to stare at for too long. Brilliant lights illuminated the hover cars and cycles all around them. Each vehicle moved quickly but barely made a sound as it passed by. Crowds of people were neatly moving from one place to another. “This is incredible!” said Enki, “It's completely different from the other rings. It’s modern, it’s streamlined, its…” 

“For the super wealthy'' interrupts Mirela, “not a place that we could ever live in. Only to visit. Now, we’ll explore the city and then walk back toward the second ring. Well be pretty close to my laundromat where I need to make a quick stop, then we’ll be on our way. We should get back here before the last train leaves. But we have a lot of time till then.” 

The family carefully made their way along the streets and down the side walks, peering into the stores and restaurants while also enjoying the street performers' work their craft. The twins spend the day imagining their lives if they had lived in the city. They made occasional stops to rest and let their animals peek out for fresh air, while only making one stop for food. They took their time exploring, taking in all the sites and sounds that the inner ring had to offer. Several hours passed and soon were on their way to the laundromat. It was located in the second ring just down the street from a shop that sold homemade desserts. The same place Mirela bought the jasmine truffle cake for the twins the day before. 

A sign that read “The green river laundromat” was over the doorway of the establishment where Mirela worked. She needed to go in, grab her pay for the week, and then it was back to the train. As Mirela spoke to her employer, the twins remained outside. Nail began to shuffle around the pack again. This time, eager to do more than just peek outside. “Nail won’t sit still. Cmon’ easy buddy, just a bit longer. He’s been anxious for a few hours now. At least Fang likes being cooped up in dark places” said Enki. “Wanna let them out? Because you're right, they’ve been in there for too long” said Damek. 

“Oh, I don’t know. We’re not supposed to let them out” replied Enki. “You worry too much. We’ll be fine, just let them stretch for a bit” said Damek. The twins then proceeded to open their packs carefully picking up their companions. Upon seeing each other, the two animals hiss out loud and begin to claw and scratch. The twins do their best to separate them, suddenly, Nail takes off running down one of the alleyways and disappears. 

“What do we do now?!” asked Enki, “We have to tell mom.” The two boys quickly rushed inside and alerted their mother. “He can’t have gone too far,” she told them. They left the Green river laundromat and went looking for Nail. 

They sweep the middle ring for hours searching up and down the alleyways he was last seen running toward. They inspect the inside of trash cans and dumpsters. They also asked folks in the area for clues or hints to the whereabouts of the small animal. “I seen that creature run past here not too long ago” said a short middle aged man who lived close to the outer ring. They hadn’t realized the amount of time that was passing by them. “We’re gonna miss the train” sighed Mirela. “But we need to find Nail” cried Enki. 

At that moment, a flash of the small animal was seen running toward the border wall of the outer ring. “It’s already getting dark, and if he gets lost in there, we'll never find him. C’mon everyone, let’s hurry!” exclaimed Enki. The family runs toward the animal's direction. Fortunately for the family, Nail had cornered himself in one of the alley’s dead ends. “Your little adventure is over,” said Enki. 

He grabs a hold of his pet, “you got us into so much trouble,” he whispered angrily to Nail as he stuffed him back into his pack. “But I’m glad you're safe” It was far too late to return to the train station in time. The search for Nail had cost the trip several hours and forced them to walk again. So the family, exhausted at this point, begin their hike through the outer ring of Ba Sing Se.


	3. Boiling point

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen World

Chapter 3: Boiling point

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

Mirela was left baffled at the poor luck they had experienced all day. “We don’t have enough money to catch a ride back to the entrance.” She thought to herself. They would need to walk back through the outer ring of the city. The twins hadn’t truly noticed the conditions of the slums that surrounded the beautiful wealthier parts of the city. After all, during that part of the train ride, they were inside of a tunnel.

“Does it always smell this bad?” Damek asked rhetorically. “I think it’s just you Damek,” laughed Enki. “You know that we wouldn’t have to walk through here if you’d have kept Nail in control,” said Damek. “Wasn’t it your idea to let them out?” said Enki. “Enough you two!” shouted Mirela. She was frustrated with her sons and the events that had just taken place. “Arguing with each other doesn’t get us home any faster.”

They slowly made their way through the narrow alleyways and corridors of the slums. Each new area felt more claustrophobic than the last. The night was beginning to settle in and each of them was exhausted from the day’s journeying. The decision was made to rest for a minute and soon found themselves in a larger passageway, looking for a place to sit down. 

However, something didn’t feel right. It was as if a shadow was looming over them. This was a similar feeling the twins had on the forest path, a feeling of threat and uneasiness. But it was different this time as Mirela could feel it too. It was unmistakable. The family was soon approached by three thugs looking to make a quick score. 

“We have no money to give you,” said Mirela as she positioned herself between the thugs and her sons. “We are also poor.”   
“Too bad for you then, you have nothing to trade,” said one of the thugs who was using a knife to pick at his fingernails. “That’s right Loc, but maybe they can work something out. How ‘bout we jus take their pretty lady?” said Talo, another thug who had greasy long hair and seemed like he smelled as bad as the slums. The three ruffians began to chuckle menacingly as they walked closer to the family. “Stay back!” cried Enki, “We don’t want to have to hurt you.”   
The ring leader of this group of thugs was standing in front of the others. They called him Daichi. “Let me hurt 'em first,” said Talo. Daichi had a scar that ran down the side of his face with slicked back dark hair. He tightened his gloves   
and was clearly not afraid of Enki's threats. “C’mon then big man, hurt me!”

Enki was shaking with fear. The ruffians had called out his bluff. They approached closer and closer to the family ready to pounce on their new victims. Just then, Damek stomped on the ground with all his weight in his right foot. A large chunk of earth shot into the air and hurled toward the thugs, striking Talo in the face. “You little brat!” Screamed out Talo, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Damek turned toward the other thugs and began to move and shift the earth around his feet. “Remember the coyote-rats Enki? But I’m gonna need your help,” Damek began to hurl more stones at the thieves, who were now avoiding it. “I need your help Enki!” The stones that miss crash off the walls and echo throughout the hallways. 

Enki collects himself and follows in his brother’s lead once again. The two of them move as one, hurling stones to ward off their aggressors. Flustered, Daichi turns toward the young men and screams out “Enough of this!” And thrusts his arm forward as if to strike a blow. A stream of intense flames burst forth from Daichi’s clenched fists. “He’s a fire bender!” shrieked Damek. The flames light up every corner of the dark passageway and soon begin to attract the attention of nearby citizens and would be onlookers. Amidst all the chaos and confusion, the blare of sirens could be heard in the distance. However, no one in the passageway had been paying attention to this critical detail, except for Mirela who called out to her sons, “we need to leave now!” 

Daichi heard her pleading to her sons, “You’re not going anywhere, I’m not done with you yet!” He turned to Mirela, took a deep breath, and clapped his hands together, sending a river of flames toward the mother. She knew there was no more avoiding it at this point. She raised her arms as is if she were lifting something heavy, and a massive wall erupted from the earth. It blocked Daichi’s offensive and sent it upward and away from the family. She moves around the alleyway dropping and raising the earth around her. Her movements felt fluid, almost like dancing. 

The sirens were now closing in as the brawl was drawing more attention to itself.   
The boys were shocked to discover their mother had been a capable bender all this time. Daichi, fed up at this point, decided that if he couldn’t beat them, he would make sure they would remember him. He looked to leave a scar on Enki. He spun his body around swinging his leg and exhaling at the same time. It was Daichi’s trump card. A maneuver so fast that it caught everyone off guard. A large plume of fire was sent directly at Enki, then without thinking he guarded his upper body and face, and soon Enki was cloaked in fire. It was strange however, that Enki did not get burned. He merely shrugged off the attack and felt more invigorated by it. Something was boiling inside of him and his breath felt hot. Enki retaliated by pummeling the air in front of him. A rapid succession of fireballs flowed from his strikes showering the thugs in flames.

Everyone’s eyes were on Enki. Each had confused expressions on their faces from the turn of events. “How is this even possible?” asked Damek, “We are born earthbenders.” Mirela also could not comprehend what she just witnessed, but there was no time for explanations, as the alleyways were filled with the sounds of policemen running toward the fight. Mirela turned to her boys and apologized. 

She kicked at the ground creating a large sinkhole beneath the feet of the twins. Both falling in and immediately looking up and out of the hole. “You stay here, and when they’re gone, you leave the city. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” She told the twins. Her eyes welling up with tears. “Happy birthday my sons...I love you.” She quickly closed the sinkhole from above and turned to face the officers. She sent a stone directly at Talo’s face, scoring a blow.

“Get on the ground and don’t move!” Yelled one of the officers. “There is no bending allowed within these walls, you are all under arrest for crimes against the city” Mirela and the three thugs were apprehended and escorted away from the scene. Mirela refused to look back for fear of revealing her sons in their hiding place. “We’ll be together again soon.”

The boys waited there patiently until they could no longer hear anyone above them. They were going to have to work together to get themselves out of the hole. But that task would be much more difficult than their mother made it look. The twins took wide stances and slowed their breathing. They both kick at the ground and raise their arms just like their mother had done. They strain to make the earth move, but nothing happens. The twins were still in disbelief that their mother was such an incredible earthbender. 

“Let’s try that again,” said Damek. They repeated the maneuver two more times without any luck till at last on the third try, they were able to lift the ground just high enough to climb out.   
“Did you know that mom could earthbend?” asked Enki as he dusted himself off. “I had no clue,” Damek replied. “And Since when have you been able to firebend?! Did you know that you could do that!? I mean, we are always together!” Damek interrogated his brother for answers. 

“I didn’t know I could do that, honest. I just tried not to get burned that’s all. Really, it was pure instinct. I didn’t know what I was doing, I… I was scared. Damek you gotta believe me,” Enki answered sheepishly. “Ok ok, but that still doesn’t explain how you were able to do what you did,” said Damek. Enki just stared and shrugged his shoulders. 

The twins proceed to pick up Fang and Nail from the passageway. They had been stuffed inside their bags when the fighting started and then tossed aside for their safety. “Hmm, I wonder if I could firebend?” Damek said aloud. He punched at the air in front of him hoping to see a stream of flames but nothing happened. 

Enki looked at his hands and marveled at his new gifts. However it wasn’t long before he began to realize that he and his brother were all alone. Lost in a city they had never been to before. Enki’s eyes well up with tears at the idea that he might never see his mother again. 

Soon, the twins start to feel a presence around them, and the sounds of a third set of footsteps could be heard. They were walking and didn’t realize someone had been following them since the fight at the passageway. Alarmed, they gathered their courage and turned around ready to fight. Instead, they find an old man standing behind them. The old man was smiling as they caught a look at him from underneath the street light. He was wearing an old green jacket and had a thick gray mustache above his lip. He had long white hair that was jetting out from underneath his faded sun hat, which he wore even at night. He mumbled to himself quietly at first, then finally got up the courage to speak to the boys. “I wasn’t sure that I’d ever see ya again in my lifetime. I s’pose I can die happy now,” he stated. The boys looked on at the old man with confused expressions on their faces. “Wait a second old man, do you know us?” Damek asked. 

“Not personally young fella. I saw ya back there in the alleyway and I knew who ya were, or at least who ya used to be.” He raised a bony finger and pointed at Enki. “I knew ya as Korra,” said the old man.   
“Korra? Who is that?” Enki questioned.   
“So ya haven’t figured out who you are, then?” the old man chuckled. “You’re The Avatar, young man.” He spoke calmly.   
“What is an Avatar?” asked Enki loudly.   
“Please keep ya voices to a dull roar, I will tell ya, but not here. Too many ears, too many eyes.” expressed the old man. 

“Okay then, where?” demanded Damek. He had become short tempered from exhaustion. The boys were weary from the events of the day and both were still unsure of what to do next.   
“We can meet back up somewhere tomorrow,” said the old man. 

“We don’t really know the city, we were only visiting. It was our birthday today,” said Enki sadly. “But maybe you know a place where we can stay tonight, it’s really cold and our feet hurt from walking all day.”

“Well it would be an honor to help ya out. I suppose ya can take my son’s ol room for the night. He moved out many years ago and it would be safer for ya. By the way, my name is Rulang. What are yer names, I wonder?” Rulang asked.

“I’m Enki, and this is my slightly older twin brother Damek, nice to meet you.” The three of them walked a short distance to Rulangs home. It was clearly not much more than an old shack. But it was home for the old man with his faded sun hat. He smiled as he opened the door for the young men. “I don’t get any visitors anymore, not since my wife passed away,” He motioned for them to sit on pillows that were on the floor next to a small table. 

“I can imagine you’re probably confused about what The Avatar is, I will try to explain as best I can.” Rulang places his hat down and then slowly sits on the floor across the table from the twins. “The Avatar is the only person who can bend all the elements. He is destined to bring balance to the world, and we could use some of that right now. From what I remember about the Avatar, when ya die, you will be reincarnated into someone else. So that means that your previous life was that of Avatar Korra.” He paused for a moment. 

“She began as a waterbender and learned the other elements along the way. You’re an earthbender, and must do the same. From what I saw tonight, it looks like you’re next element is fire. Ya must seek out teachers who will help ya fulfill your destiny young man. But these are dangerous times, and I warn ya to be very careful about who ya trust and who ya let in on you’re secret. Do ya understand?” Rulang asked. 

“I think so, but where do I even start looking for teachers?” Enki asked with worry in his voice.   
“That ya will have to figure out, on yer own. But ya can stay here while you’re in the city, it’s the least I could do for The Avatar.”

Rulang dragged out a couple of mats and blankets. “I know it’s not much, but at least it’s better than sleeping in the gutters” said Rulang as he stepped toward his own room. “Thank you, so much,'' Enki said smiling. “Yes, Thank you, Rulang” said Damek as he forced a smile onto his face. He and Enki move to the spare room and try to sleep as best they could. Their bodies were fatigued, but their minds were heavy with concern for their mother, and of Enki’s new responsibility. Damek eventually drifts off into sleep, but Enki remains awake. His thoughts swirling around make it difficult to relax. He sits up and peers around the room not sure of what he’s looking for. He looks at the pictures of Rulang’s family hanging on the walls, and the various little nick-nacks strewn about. The one that seems to catch his attention the most, is that of a white flower on a small round tile. He’s not sure what to make of it as it doesn’t seem to belong there. He puzzles and stares at it for a while. The small house reminds him of his own home in Caden Valley, and for the first time since stepping into the outer ring, Enki felt safe.


	4. The stranger in the rain

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen world 

Chapter 4: The stranger in the rain

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

Damek found himself on the forest road again, surrounded by trees. The path was gone and only the smallest bit of light was passing through the overhang. He could hear the scurrying of something moving around unseen, snapping twigs as it lurked behind the trees. Damek heard a voice calling out to him from within the forest. It was a woman’s voice, one that felt familiar. “Mom?!” He yelled out, “is that you?! ...Where are you?!... I don’t see you!” He continued walking, searching for the voice in the darkness. The only other sound is of his footsteps trampling over rain puddles “Mom! Where are you?!” He asked again. 

A voice whispers back “Damek” and startles the young man. He turns to see a dark silhouette of a woman standing there reaching out for him. He begins running through a now flooded forest toward the figure, all the while calling out to it in vain. “Help me Damek,” she whispers again. With each step he could feel himself wading into deeper, colder water. Suddenly, he feels the warmth from a very bright light in the distance just beyond the trees. Damek hears his brother's voice from behind the light and turns toward it hoping to see him. 

Yet again, the disembodied voice of the woman calls to him from the forest. He wants to protect his mother first and begins running back through the darkness. The water is too deep to walk through now, and soon Damek is swimming. But his guilt feels heavy and weighs him down. Damek cannot stop himself from sinking beneath the surface. Try as he might, he is not able to swim back up. He flails his arms and legs desperately grabbing for air. He begins to panic, breathing in the water and taking it into his lungs. 

Just then, Damek awakes in a cold sweat with his hands trembling from his nightmare. He found it difficult to catch his breath and he was a bit disoriented about his surroundings. The pitter of rain hitting the roof of the shack was steady. It felt very early in the morning. Fang could be heard slithering around in his bag as well as Nail who had been grooming his fur off in a corner. Damek tried his best to shrug off his dream. He turned to look at his brother who was still asleep. Damek was unsure of what to make of Enki’s new gifts. 

“It should’ve been me. I would’ve been able to save her.” He thought to himself as he buried his head into his arms. He was afraid to admit to himself that maybe he might also be jealous of his brother, who is now suddenly so important. Damek stood up and walked over to a nearby window. It was small and not much light had shown through. “How early is it?” Damek thought to himself. The dark clouds made it difficult to assess the time of day. 

Damek shook his brother awake. “Cmon Avatar, we need to get going. If we’re gonna save mom, we need to find you a teacher.”   
“Huh, oh, ok” said Enki, still half in a dream.   
“Hey Damek. Why do you think mom did all that? I mean, I didn’t realize she liked to keep secrets from us. I’ve never kept secrets from anyone.” Enki laid on his side staring at the ground with a sullen look on his face. 

“She has her reasons Enki. She would never have done that if she didn’t feel like it mattered. She is allowed to make her own choices after all. But now I need... we need to find a way to help her. I’m not sure how or even where to start? So get up.” Damek answered. 

The boys gathered their belongings and made their way toward the front door. “Ahh, ya finally awake. I didn’t want to disturb ya, seein’ as ya had yourselves quite a night,” said Rulang. “Isn’t it still early?” asked Enki. “No no, it’s already late afternoon, ya boys slept in. So I gotta ask, do you have any idea where to look? Cause I might’ve come up with one if ya interested.” Chimed back. 

He peered out the window. “Hmm, it looks like it’s pourin outside. Ya plannin on use’n your animals as umbrellas?” he laughed. “How bout ya leave your pets here and take some coats with ya instead. I don’t mind hav’n some company. Jus come back for em later.” 

Rulang discloses the location of a bar near the wall of the middle ring. “People ‘round here tell stories about an orphan who chooses to fight against injustice. Said he likes to frequent this bar. Maybe he’s a bender who can help your cause. Now, ya won’t be allowed inside, and it’s full of some shady characters, but ya can talk to people comin’ and goin’. Jus please be careful, ya don’t want people knowin you’re the Avatar.”

The twins set out with high hopes. After a couple of hours walking in the rain, they finally arrived at Suigetsu bar. An old establishment that sat between an alley and a closed down barber shop. The outside was a matted gray color with a neon sign that flickered the words ‘open.’ Above that, a banner that read ‘Suigetsu bar’ was tattered and definitely had seen better days. Not much seemed to be happening at this place. 

People further down the street were carrying on as usual, making due with the weather. The rain had been showering the boys on and off at this point and more seemed to be on the way. “Who are we supposed to look for anyways?” asked Enki. “I don’t know. But keep your eyes peeled for anyone that seems strange” replied Damek.   
“We’re in the outer ring, everyone seems strange to me” Enki pointed out.

The boys wait on the sidewalk hoping to see someone, anyone, who might be a bender. They spend a few hours in the surrounding neighborhood, asking for help identifying Rulang’s orphan without luck. 

“This is hopeless,” said Damek. But before he could finish his sentence, felt an odd feeling run down the back of his neck. It’s a new, yet familiar feeling. He looks for the source of it, swinging his head around. He catches a glimpse of someone walking through the rain and heading for the bar. He had wrapped his scarf around most of his face, which made it difficult to get a good look. Damek proceeds to confront the person, but is unable to pursue past the front door. “What is it Damek?” 

“I don’t know. But there’s something about him that’s a bit off. I can’t explain it, but I can feel it. Cmon Enki, let’s go around back and see if we can see him through a window.” The boys head through the alley by the bar. Most of the windows are shut and difficult to look through, all except for one. Damek peers through and begins searching for his mystery man. The bar is mostly empty with only about six people gathered inside. 

A couple of drunkards played cards near the back. Three more were standing at the bar with their mystery person being the third one off alone to one side. “There, right there! That’s the one!” said Damek to his brother. Enki comes over and looks through alongside his twin. The person pulls down their hood and removes their scarf to reveal a lovely young woman. She had smooth dark hair that stopped just below her ears on one side, and the other side was buzzed down short revealing a tattoo of a moon and flowers. She had vibrant green eyes that offset her lighter skin tone, along with piercings that ran down both ears and one on her right eyebrow. She orders herself a drink and takes a seat, placing her jacket on the back of the chair. The other two men at the bar begin gawking at her. Soon, they’re filled with a false sense of confidence and approach the woman asking for her name. “Hey there, cutie. I don’t believe we’ve ever met before. You got a name?” 

She remains silent. “I’m talking to you sweetness… oh, I see. Too good to talk to me huh?” The bartender overhears the conversation and walks over. “You ok over here Umiko?” he asks her. “Yeah I’m fine Reggie. Thanks. You don’t get too many idiots in your place, I’m just curious how this all shakes out,” she replies. “Go easy on em Umi, one is an off duty officer.” Reggie said. 

“Idiot? Now listen here...” he grabs her arm in order to make his point. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I can have you arrested and locked up for a very long time.” Umiko tries unsuccessfully to bite her tongue. “You’re absolutely right officer, I didn’t mean to be rude. My name is Umiko, and you must be Officer Moron.” Umiko finishes her drink with a smirk on her face.

“I’ll tell you what sweetness, I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that, and maybe you had one too many drinks. But we’re gonna leave this dump, and you’re going to come with us.” Again he reaches for her arm, this time pulling it firmly. 

She grabs his hand and twists it in the opposite direction. He lets out a yelp as she pulls his hand away from her. She then gets a hold of the back of his head and slams it onto the bar counter. Without anyone seeing, she waves her hand over his drink, drawing it out of the glass and into her empty cup. The officer straightens back up and is visibly upset. “Assaulting an officer is a crime!”

“I don’t think so, officer,” barked Reggie. “I believe you are off duty, and thus can not arrest anyone who isn’t breaking the law. And I’m pretty sure everyone in here can testify to you being the jerk of this particular scuffle.” The officer wipes some blood away from his nose, and with a little help, begrudgingly walks back to his corner of the bar. 

“Did you see that?!” asked Damek. “Yeah, she doesn’t like being touched. I mean it’s not all that strange.” Enki answered. “No you dunce, she was water bending! Do you think she might be the orphan Rulang spoke about? Because if you ask me, she at least knows who he is.” 

Umiko finishes a few more drinks and composes herself before leaving the bar. She exits out the back door and walks through the alley in the rain. Quickly followed by the two drunks from the bar. The twins almost do not see her leave, but Damek is able to catch a glimpse of her before she disappears. They run around to the back of the bar in an attempt to strike up a conversation, but are surprised to find that Umiko is being followed. Enki pulls his brother back. “I don’t think this a good idea?”   
“This is the only lead we have, Enki. We can’t let her leave yet. Besides, are you gonna let her get hurt?” 

“Hey sweetness, you think embarrassing me like that was funny?! I’m not interested in letting you walk away from this anymore.” The Two men reach out and grab her. “Hey you clowns! Leave her alone!” Damek shouts down the alleyway. “I won’t let you hurt a woman,” Damek moves into a new stance, ready to fight.   
“I really don’t need your help kid,” said Umiko calmly.   
“Stay out of this punk, this is between me and the girl.” The officer reaches up ready to bring his hand down on Umiko. 

She strikes his chest with the palm of her hand, pushing him back. She then sweeps at the ground beneath the other drunk, freezing it and causing him to fall flat on his back. The officer retaliates by lunging at her.   
Umiko is surprised that the officer moved faster than expected, considering he had plenty to drink. She uses his momentum against him as she takes hold of the officer’s shirt, twisting her body around, and flipping him over her shoulder, sending him careening into the wall behind her. 

The other drunk can't seem to stabilize his footing and Umiko seizes the opportunity to run away. The boys take chase but quickly lose sight of her. They look around for Umiko as they make their way through the narrow corridors. It was strange that Damek could feel her presence but not see her. The boys work their way around and soon find themselves at a dead end. “Well isn’t this nice? All of that, for nothing,” snarked Enki.

Umiko had somehow managed to emerge behind them. The boys simultaneously spin their heads around to find her standing there in the pouring rain, somehow completely dry.   
“I’m only going to ask this once, why are you two following me?”


	5. Cause and Effect

Avatar: Reborn Chapter 05

(Note: We would like to thank you for your patience, we took a one week hiatus over Thanksgiving week.  
We were able to refresh and regroup. And then finish this chapter. As a result it became a double length piece. We hope you enjoy it!) 

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen World

Chapter 5: Cause and Effect 

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

Mirela’s head was still reeling from the evening before and she could hardly sleep at all. Sitting upon the hard metal cot of her prison cell, while tears poured from her bright green eyes. She tries and fails, time and again, to brush aside her long hair from her face. The thought of her sons being all alone and the idea that she may not see them for many years, swirled around in her mind. Mirela couldn't bring herself to picture it anymore, saving hope that somehow it might all work out. 

She thought back to the fight in the passageway and questioned what she remembers. Did Enki really firebend, or was it just a figment of her imagination? The world hadn’t seen anyone who could bend more than one element for decades. She had only heard the stories about it growing up as a child. There was only one logical explanation, but it seemed unlikely. “Could it be true, could Enki really be the Avatar?” 

Mirela snapped back to reality as the door to her cell opened. She reaches up to adjust the collar placed on her neck by the correctional officers. It was a device that rendered bending impossible and it was just one of the many layers of security at the facility. Along with thick walls and doors, there were also heavy metal fences lined with barbed and electric wires. Guards on rotating shifts all contributed to the near impossibility of escape. 

She stood up and wrapped her hair into a bun wiping away the tears from her eyes. Mirela took a deep breath and walked out of her tiny cell, joining the crowd as they were led to the east wing and the cafeteria for breakfast. The food appeared mostly unappealing and bland, meant only for basic nutrition. Rows of inmates were sitting on long benches talking and chattering their spoons against their trays. Shortly after, they were allowed to go to the yard for some fresh air. The incoming rain clouds darkened the mid morning sky, but no rain had fallen yet. It was where the general population was allowed to mingle. She kept to herself as best she could, hoping not to get mixed in with prison affairs, however that was out of her control. She walked around the perimeter of the yard along the fence line, kicking rocks as she passed them. She was deep in thought, but hopeful that she might be let out sooner rather than later. Guards high up in the towers behind another set of fences were closely watching for any sign of trouble. 

Meanwhile Daichi, the fire bender from the passageway, sat in a holding cell also pondering on the night and efore. He was eager to meet up with the other members of his crew, Loc and Talo, but needed to wait a bit longer. Shortly after being let out of his cell, he managed to find his two lackeys near the back of the cafeteria. “Did that dumb kid really use Earth and Fire against us boss?” Talo asked. 

“It appeared so. But that isn’t possible without Bendertek Armor, or is it?” said Daichi.  
“I don’t know boss, maybe that punk is jus a freak. Or some kind of genetic experiment? Or what if he’s an alien sent to destroy all living creatures on earth by sucking out our brains through our noses!” Loc piped up.  
“Don’t be an idiot Loc. He’s clearly some kind of Multibender. I don’t know how he did it, but there is an explanation for it, and I plan on finding out what it is. All I know is the woman has the answers I need” said Daichi. 

They planned to confront Mirela at their first opportunity. But the officers had separated them.  
“We’ll probably be able to find her in the yard. then she’ll have no choice but to give us some answers” said Daichi to his men.  
“Kinda hard with all these orange jumpsuits everyone’s wearing” said Loc.

There was a man in one corner of the yard who had been lifting weights for the majority of his time outside. Kasai, as his friends nearby called him, stood up covered in sweat. He had a muscular build covered in tattoos, one of which was a water lily just above his right shoulder. The large flames that extended past his elbow were very prominent as well. His short dark hair stood up, and he had a thin but trimmed beard.

“Just another day in this hell” said Kasai. “No matter what Warden Paña does to me, he’ll never break my spirit. 30 days or 30 years in the hole, I don’t care. I've got unfinished business on the outside.” He had just been released back into the general population and was enjoying his time after serving a month in solitary confinement.  
“I don’t see those jerk-face guards that jumped me last time. Guess I hurt em worse than I remember, oh well, serves em right for blindsiding me.”

Kasai and the members of his crew were labeled as terrorists, which made them targets for retaliation by anyone who sympathized with the earth kingdom. They were known as the Iron Lily to most people. The members of the Iron Lily were capable fighters, able to hold their own against multiple foes. Oftentimes, it was safer for them to be locked in solitary rather than mixed in with the general population, more so for the protection of the other prisoners. It wasn’t uncommon for more than one of them to be locked up at the same time. 

“It’s been five long years since we first got locked up, and as soon as he gets out of solitary, we won’t stay here a minute longer. We’ll put the plan into action,” said Kasai. 

Daichi spent some time wandering around the yard talking with his men before he noticed a young woman kicking rocks along the fences. “That’s her boss!”  
“Good eye Talo, cmon, let’s go get some answers.”

The three thugs approach Mirela with ill intent.  
“Hey you! Yeah you! You were the one in the passageway last night! The lady with the boys!”  
Mirela was shocked to see the three men again so soon. She felt helpless without her earth bending. “How did your son do it?! How did he fire bend, and earth bend too?!” shouted Daichi.  
They surround Mirela and grab her arms. “Tell me now or I’ll break both of em! No lies! Cmon, how did he do it! We both know that it’s impossible, so how did he do it!”

“We’re in this mess because of you!” yelled Mirela. “If you hadn’t tried to rob me last night, I’d be at home with my sons and you’d be at home too. Wherever that is. I don’t know how he did it. Maybe he’s the Avatar…” she quickly stops herself from saying anymore.  
“I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t know what I'm saying. I’m emotional right now” said Mirela.  
“The avatar?” asked Daichi “Well isn’t that something?” He loosened his grip a little. “I thought I said no lies.”  
“I...I’m not sure what happened last night, it’s all a bit hazy to me,” said Mirela. 

“One of them hit me in the face with a rock and broke my nose!” shouts Talo. “I think they were replicates. They looked exactly alike.” Said Loc.  
“Dont be stupid, replicates don’t exist. That’s only in the Movers.” Daichi was yelling loud enough for everyone to hear, guards and prisoners alike. 

Kasai notices Daichi and his goons circling the woman. Normally he would stay out of others business, but in a mixed prison like this, sometimes there’s no choice. “And they say chivalry is dead” he muttered. 

At that moment Kasai stepped into the circle in front of the thugs. “I know you can probably handle them all by yourself, I don’t think three on one is hardly fair... for them.” He chuckled.  
Mirela didn’t recognize the man approaching her. However the moment he spoke, she knew who it was. “Kasai... I was hoping to avoid you for longer than one day. And I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself, so please step aside. As for you three clowns, you can let go of me now!” She tried to pull her arm away, but was unsuccessful. 

Kasai presses further into the group of thugs. “I know that you are probably used to picking on women. But this one is off limits. Trust me, you don’t want to do this.” Kasai’s crew begin to edge closer to the conflict. Mirela hated feeling like she needed to be saved. So instead of waiting for Kasai to make a move, she struck first. Mirela swung her leg upwards with as much strength as she could muster, and hit Daichi squarely between his legs. She then kicks a rock that had been laying on the ground, bouncing it off the wall and hitting Talo in the face, who then returns the favor by striking Mirela, sending her to the ground. Kasai immediately tackles Talo, and soon Kasai’s crew engage. 

The brawl catches the attention of the guards and of Warden Paña who had been watching the yard on this particular day. He radios down to his Lieutenant Officer Bayani. “There’s a fight in the yard involving Kasai... He hasn’t even been out of solitary for more than a few hours and is already getting involved in trouble. Although I wonder why he is sticking his neck out for that woman... Yes… Bring her to me... No... not now, later on. I would like to meet her and find out what’s so special that Kasai would risk solitary again...No, Kasai won’t go back this time, but his crew and those other men, I want them all punished...That’s right, send them to the pit.”

Mirela wasn’t too thrilled to have reunited with Kasai. She really didn’t want anything to do with The Iron Lily. However, she did find some relief in seeing a familiar face. Even if that face led her husband away to fight for a cause she didn’t believe in anymore. It was better to leave that part of her life behind. 

The guards begin to swarm the yard and quickly surround the mass of trouble makers. Lieutenant Officer Bayani steps out from the main building toward the other officers. “Everyone settle down! Alright now. Guards, line them up against the fence!” Everyone is lined up with Mirela next to Kasai. 

Bayani begins pointing at the inmates. “You. You. You. Annnnd you three. Paña wants you all down in the pit!”  
All the men start to shout back their displeasure with the decision.  
“Wait! No not the pit. You monsters! You can’t do this to us. It’s not human!”  
Mirela whispers to Kasai “what’s the pit?”  
Kasai begins to whisper back while the others are placed in cuffs. 

“Well here, solitary confinement is a place to settle unruly prisoners, but the “pit” is a punishment designed to teach by pain. It is in a place underneath the prison. A secret place where the inmates would need to fight their way out. Sometimes against each other, but mostly against the guards. It is never a fair fight as the guards usually just group together to beat the inmates. Sometimes the guards would make games out of it. Definitely not a place anyone at the prison wants to find themselves at. But Paña stopped sending me there a while ago because I kept sending back his guards broken.” He turns and winks at Mirela. 

Kasai then turns back to look at Daichi before he’s taken away. “That’s right you street rats, you mess with her, you mess with all of us!” The three men looked around and gulped. “You better hope that next time she doesn’t go ballistic on you and crack your skulls open!” 

Warden Paña stood there with his arms crossed. He had been monitoring the situation out of his office window which overlooked the yard. He was intrigued by Kasai’s behavior regarding Mirela. Paña, a slightly heavier man with a receding hairline, had skin slightly darker than most people in Ba Sing Se. His circular tinted glasses complemented his round face. His many years served in the earth kingdom army made him quite strict and just a bit formidable. 

Mirela and Kasai were allowed to continue their morning in the yard. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen such a beautiful and friendly face. What did you do to get in here?” Asked Kasai. “Those thieves tried to rob me and my boys last night. We were defending ourselves when the police came around the corner, and saw us bending. I managed to hide the twins before I was arrested with those jerks.”

“I’m curious Mirela. Those guys were asking a lot of strange questions back there. One thing that intrigues me the most was something that you said. I heard you mention your son may be the Avatar. So… Is it true? Is your son The Avatar?” Kasai inquired. 

“I'm not sure what to believe. But the more I think about it, the more it appears so” Mirela answered. “It’s strange though, I would never have guessed it. He’s such a sweet kid and now all this responsibility. I just hope they are safe. And also that I wish I hadn’t lied to him.”  
“Well, I’m sure he’s gonna turn out just fine,” said Kasai. “Cmon, I want to introduce you to some people.”

Kasai walks with Mirela to an area just past the cafeteria exit, where a group of inmates are sitting there waiting. “Most of the Iron Lily either went back into hiding at the fire nation, or took the same path as you and Bardo, which is moving on with their lives. But we both know the fight isn’t over until our freedoms are returned to us again. This land belongs to the people and not that Dictator scum.” Kasai put his arm around Mirela as he brought her to the other members of his crew. “I want to introduce you men and women to ‘Mirela the Dancer’, she left us before some of you joined our ranks. But in this prison she is still one of us. She is the one who married Bardo, and had his children.” 

Mirela brushes off Kasai’s arm. “I want to make this clear to all of you, including you Kasai. I’m not a part of your club anymore. I’ve long since moved on and am only interested in getting back home to my sons. I appreciate your help back there, but I’m perfectly fine handling things here on my own.” She folds her arms and walks away from the others leaving most of them with confused looks on their faces.  
“Hmph, that’s not at all how I expected that to go down” shrugs Kasai. 

A short time later, the inmates are returned to their cells. Some go into the south wing of the prison, while Mirela is returned to the north wing. The rows of cells are all lined up neatly down the huge corridor. The sounds of the heavy metallic doors, sliding along its tracks and locking, fill the large chambers of the building. As does the voices of the inmates calling out to each other from within their rooms. 

Lieutenant Officer Bayani makes his way to the office of the Warden. Bayani was an imposing man of great height and strong build. His Cybernetic arm only furthered his terrifying stature. 

The Warden sat at his desk. Piles of papers were all neatly stacked and organized. The books on the shelves also take on an appearance of systematic order. Medals and memorabilia hang on the walls, framed, trapped within their own miniature prisons. 

“Those maggots are down in the pit Warden. And the other inmates are safely in their cells.” 

“Good...Good… That’s what I like to hear. All things in order as they should be. Always.” Said Paña.  
“Excuse me for speaking out of line sir. But why wasn’t Kasai punished along with the others? It’s unnatural of you to pass up that kind of an opportunity, sir.” Said the Lieutenant. 

Paña let out a small sigh and responded “You see. I didn’t punish him this time, because I wanted to observe what he would do. My years in the military have made me appreciate the cleanliness of order. Kasai is nothing more than a stain to me. And I will personally see to it that I cleanse this city of his filth. I know Kasai has something up his sleeve, and that woman is going to help me find out what it is. If I can’t, his filth will only create more filth. And I will not have that in my prison, Lieutenant.” 

“Yes sir, I understand. Also, the prisoner you wanted is in the interrogation room as requested,”said the Lieutenant. 

“Thank you, I will be on my way shortly, you are dismissed for now,” said Paña. He wanted to fluster Mirela a little before his arrival. After several hours, the Warden decides to pay Mirela a visit. After a long walk down to a room two stories below the south wing, the lieutenant and Warden arrive to find Mirela sitting there, handcuffed to the table. 

The drab concrete walls seem to suck all warmth from anything within them.  
“No no no, those restraints won’t be necessary. Take them off and give us the room.” He motioned to the Lieutenant. Upon his officer’s exit, the warden turned and smiled at Mirela. There was a long pause as Paña pulled out the steel chair to sit down. “I understand that this is inconvenient for you. But I want to start by thanking you for talking with me.”

“It’s not like I really had a choice, right warden?” Snarked Mirela. “You wanted to see me, and I’ve been here for hours. So what do you want?”

“Want? I don’t want anything from you. But I do need something...answers. Tell me the truth and  
I’ll be on my way.”  
The two stare at each other intently. 

“I read your file. Bending within the city walls, tsk tsk tsk. Did you know that carries a minimum sentence of 10 years? I too thought it seemed a bit harsh at first. A long time ago, it wouldn’t have meant much to use bending. But the laws are the laws. There’s no place for that in the new world now. The old ways are dead and it’s time for structure.” 

“It was self defense! Those goons you took away earlier were the same ones that tried to rob me and my family last night,” Mirela snapped back.

“Well, that maybe so. But here you are. I hope you don’t have someone waiting back at home for you. A husband perhaps?” 

“I have sons that I desperately want to get back too,” she said. 

“Ah. I understand. Well, I hope for your children’s well being, that they don’t make the same mistake as you, otherwise they’ll end up here or worse. But maybe we can help each other out. You see, I couldn’t help but notice you and Kasai earlier. You seemed to be...how do I put this?...friendly with each other. I can tell you right now, that’s not like him at all. It almost seems like you two have history. Such a strange thing to notice, I’m sure. But, it’s been weighing on my mind ever since I watched you two in the yard.”

“What’s your point Warden?”

He eyes her up and down. “How would you like to go home to your children? Let me explain. I’ve made it my personal mission to punish that scumbag criminal Kasai. The only thing he’s good for is creating anarchy. Quite a messy individual by his own rights. So, what I need from you, is some information. If you can get what I need, and help me keep this lunatic locked away, I’ll see to it that you are released.”  
He walks over behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. Mirela recoils at his touch. 

“Listen to me sweetheart. The way I see it, is that you only have two options here. Help me, and get your freedom back. Or don’t, and rot in here with the other scum.” 

“First off my name is Mirela, not sweetheart. Secondly, I don’t know what information you want me to get from him. It’s not like he’d ever divulge anything to me, I don’t know him like that,” Mirela answered. 

“Ahh, but you do know him?” he said as he brushed her hair from her face. “Otherwise, why would Kasai stick up for you? You wouldn’t happen to be his woman, would you?” he questions as he gently touches the side of her face. 

“Keep your hands off me!” she exclaims. 

“I have my sources telling me Kasai is planning an escape again. I’m just not sure when. That’s what I need. Get me that, I get you your freedom.”

“And what happens if I don’t want to help you?”

“You serve out the rest of your sentence.  
Best case scenario, you will be a prize wife for someone in here.” He whispers into her ear. Mirela squirmed from beneath his hands.  
“You need to back off, before I hurt you.” She said. 

He looked down at her. “You know we have ways of teaching respect. If I wanted to, I could cast you down into the dredges of this prison and watch you fight your way out. But I wouldn’t want to damage that pretty face of yours. I suggest that you make up your mind, or I will” 

She looks up at him with contempt in her eyes, but bites her tongue. “I’d rather be in the pit than let your disgusting hands touch me again” she thought to herself. 

Paña’s smile fades from his face as he walks toward the door. “Kasai is planning something big. I know it. Now, you can make whatever decision you like. Personally, I’d like to keep you right here next to me. But maybe you will change your mind after a day in solitary. If you do, just let me know, ok sweetheart?” He chuckled as he opened the door with his key fob which can unlock any door inside of the prison. “Escort her to solitary, so she can make up her mind.”  
The Warden cackled. 

The lieutenant walked in, cuffed Mirela, and led her into the hallway. They walked silently past many rooms and corridors. They finally arrived at solitary confinement located just past the southern wing of the prison below the other cells. She was tossed inside after having her restraints removed. She stood there as the guards closed the heavy steel door, locking it from the outside. Mirela can only watch as the last vestiges of light escape the small cramped room, leaving Mirela with only her thoughts, and approaching darkness. 

Mirela yells at the door in frustration. “This is unfair, this whole place is unfair! I need to go home!” She angrily pounds on the door and then leans up against it defeated. She falls to her knees and whimpers to herself, “I need to go home.” 

A muffled voice calls out to her through the darkness from an air vent. “Hey there neighbor, can you hear me? Don’t be so sad.”

Meanwhile, Warden Paña waits in another investigation room several doors away from where he had spoken with Mirela. A couple of guards bring in Daichi who is bruised and bloodied. They shackle him to the floor and table, then forcibly sit him down in the chair before the Warden.

Daichi sits there shivering from the dried blood and sweat that mixed with the cold air pumping in from the vents. His slicked back hair was in disarray and appeared to be missing in some spots. His normally cool demeanor was replaced with pain. 

“It looks like you’ve been having yourself quite an afternoon. I know the pit is not as much fun as victimizing the innocent, but hey, you made your bed. But while you were being taught the order of things here, the guards had overheard you yelling something interesting. Care to elaborate?”

Daichi can’t bring himself to look up at the warden. Blood that had flowed from his nose was dry and made it challenging to breathe normally.  
He hesitates to answer the warden immediately.  
“Do you really think I want to answer any questions or tell you anything?  
He said as he kept his head down, spitting on the floor. 

The Warden stands up from his seat, irked by Daichi’s response. “I hope I’m making myself perfectly clear when I say that you'll talk to me or I'll send you back to the pit. .  
Daichi huffed, “Hmph. Why don’t you talk to the woman from last night?” He pauses for a moment as he winces from the pain. 

“What about the woman from last night?” asked Paña

“Her son! It’s his fault. I didn’t think anyone could do that. Bend two elements that is. He was supposed to be just some teenage punk. But then...then I tried burning his stupid face, but he burned me back instead.”

“I thought you said he was bending two elements?” Asked the warden. 

“Yeah, he was. He was bending stones first. Hit Talo in the face and broke his nose too. The whole family was Earthbenders. All three of them.”

The warden probed further “I’m sure you were just mistaken. Perhaps you're not remembering it correctly.”

“Look boss man, I know what I saw. And today she called him the Avatar,” said Daichi. “Look boss man, I told you everything I know. Ask the woman.”  
“The woman you were arrested with?” Paña inquired. “Yeah her! Ask her about it!” Shouts Daichi. 

“Ok. But first, tell me about your relationship with her,” asked the warden.  
“We were hanging out in the passageway right off of Shantang street. I had never seen them there before. We were gonna rob them and head over to Suigetsu bar,” Daichi said with a bitter voice. 

“Who was the third person, there?” The warden asked.  
“Oh, he looked exactly like him, like the Avatar. C'mon man, that’s all I know.” Daichi winces in pain again. 

“Ok. Well, thank you for the information,” said Paña, getting up from the table. He turned toward the Lieutenant and made a motion with his head. “Put him back in the pit and then solitary after. If this information were to get out, there would be chaos. We can't have him flapping his mouth before we find those kids. Order must be maintained, always.” He grinned. Daichi’s face lost all color. “Hey, wait, wait, wait don’t put me back! I told you everything! He yelled as the door slammed shut. 

The Warden eventually makes his way back to his office, only stopping by his personal bathroom to wash his hands first. Once there he turns on a large screen and makes a call. “What do you want, Paña?” The figure barked. “I have information you might want to hear. It appears The Avatar has finally shown his face, and in the slums of my city no less.” answered Paña.  
“Is that so?... Well then, I suppose I’ll handle it.” The figure leaned forward, turning off his video.


	6. Clandestine

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen world 

Chapter 6: Clandestine 

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

“I’m only going to ask this once, why are you two following me?” asks Umiko.  
The rain showers the boys, who are both amazed by her sudden reemergence. The damp walls reflect the street lights creating a glossy appearance as the rain pours down on everything in the alleyway and pools in uneven places on the pavement. But Umiko’s subtle water bending was keeping her completely dry. It appeared as if she was doing nothing at all. 

“We wanted to ask for your help. We saw you bending back there at the bar and figured that you’d be able to help us out. Or even just point us the right direction. We’re looking for someone, but we don’t know if this person is even real. We were hoping to find the orphan that fights injustice. Do you know who that is?” asks Damek. 

“The orphan? Don’t you know that’s just a story we tell people around here. It keeps the locals hopeful about change, even though it never happens, and probably never will. You're better off looking for spirits like Koh the face stealer. It’d be less painful,” she said. 

“We need help. Our mother was caught bending in the city, now she is in prison and we don’t know what to do,” Enki chimed in. 

“If she is in prison, then it’s too late for her. The place is run by a mad man. I’m sorry to have to tell you, but she won’t be getting out anytime soon,” said Umiko. She turns and begins to walk away from them. 

“That can’t be true. That just can’t be true! What if I could break her out? I would just need some help. Someone who knew how to get in and out. It doesn’t have to be this orphan, just anyone who could help at all,” Damek cried. 

Umiko turned back and stared at the twins who were soaking wet. “Look, I feel for you. I really do. But I don’t know how to help your mom. What you’re asking from me, just isn't possible,” she lets out a sigh. “Why don’t you go home to your dad and try to move on from all of this.”

“We can’t. He died five years ago. I guess you could say that we’re orphans now too,” said Enki.  
He looked at Damek after having just come to this realization.

“We couldn’t help her then, but we want to try now. You know how to water bend. Do you know other benders? Because if I’m going to help my mom, I need to get stronger,” said Damek. 

“Stronger? Hmm, can you bend an element?” She asks of the two. 

Enki glances over at his brother. “We are both Earthbenders… but I…I am the Av...”  
“Weaker of the two of us,” Damek cuts off Enki from finishing his statement. “Well, what I mean is, we are both somewhat skilled at earth bending, but I am obviously better,” he laughs nervously. 

Umiko ponders to herself for a minute. She’s still unsure of what to make of this whole situation. “I’m kinda in a rush and I’m not much of the trusting type. But I’ll tell you what, I do want to help you out. After all, you two seem sincere enough. Maybe... I might know someone who knows someone. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask. It just so happens I am heading to Sub-Terras. Do you know what that is? Well, if you two act like good boys and keep your mouths shut about it, I can take you there to find an earthbending teacher. I hope you are as convincing with them as you are with me.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! My name is Enki, and he’s Damek. What should we call you?” He grinned excitedly. 

“Name’s Umiko, but others just call me Umi.” She motioned for them to follow her as she began walking again. Taking the most direct route toward Lake Laogai. They finally arrive at a small shack, guarded by what appeared to be a homeless man. “What do you want with my little shack?” The man asked. “Sub-Terras,” Umiko stated and held out her wrist. The man straightens himself out. Then he proceeds to point a black light scanner on her exposed skin, revealing an ornate tattoo of koi fish swimming around each other, resembling a yin and yang sign. 

“Ahh, I see. You’re a competitor. Very good, but I have to ask, who are they?” He pointed to the twins.  
“Oh them, yeah, they’re my new supporters. Uh, they haven’t been marked yet,” Umiko answered.  
She leaned in close and slipped a gold coin in the pocket of the guard.  
“Ok ok. Just be sure to do that before next time.” The guard opened the door and the trio walked in. There, they found a winding staircase leading down, which ended in a dank cavern beneath the city. 

The tunnel they were in, went further and further under the lake.  
“Does anyone else hear that?” asks Enki. “It sounds like... rushing water? Oh crap! Are we gonna be ok?” asks Enki. 

“Oh yeah. You're gonna be fine. Just wait till you see what’s up ahead,” smirked Umiko. 

What was an unfamiliar sound soon becomes clear. It was the roar of a crowd cheering and applauding. The boys turn to each other in confusion. They walk out of the tunnel to a large cavernous arena. A crowd of people could be seen looking onward at the event taking place within. 

They could see an Earthbender matching against a Firebender. With every hit that landed, the crowd would swell with excitement. There are many people betting on the matches, and those who were obviously losing, shout obscenities at the fighters. The ring was lit up from above with lights of various colors, the largest source of which being two massive screens. It was made of reflecting cables suspended from the ceiling, creating curtains from which images were displayed upon. One displays green and brown accents that twist around each other, the other displays bright red and orange flames. 

“What is this place?” asks Demek. 

“This is the fighting grounds of Sub-Terras. Here, benders from all around the city come to test themselves. Anyone is allowed to fight for any reason they choose. But we keep it a secret because of the laws above. If you can’t find a teacher here, you can’t find one anywhere. I have a match tonight, so just sit tight and wait for me. I can introduce you to some people when I’m finished,” smiled Umiko.  
“A match?” Asks Enki. “Well, tell me Umiko, why do you choose to fight?”  
She glances over at him.  
“I fight… I fight because this city has also taken everything from me. Including my freedom to bend. This is the only place I can truly be myself.” 

The trio watch as the match continues. It concluded with a KO by the Earthbender. The announcer held up the winner’s hand, “Winning by a knockout, Theeeeee Boulderrrrrrrr!” The crowd erupts with cheers and applause. 

Enki and Damek turn to one another and then to Umiko. “Wow! That guy was amazing! He should be our teacher. Do you think we could meet him?!” Enki emphatically asked. “I might be willing to help arrange a meeting. But not until after my match.” Umiko smirked. 

After a brief interlude, another fight is announced on the overhead speakers. Umiko leads the boys to the stands near the ring. “Hmm, where could we sit? Looks like this place is pretty packed. Because if you ask me, I’d say we’re probably standing up,” said Damek.  
“Come with me to my corner. It’s the only place left to watch the match. I envy your luck, first time at Sub-Terras, and you get to sit closer than most who come here. But I need you two to stay there! Now, I gotta head to the back to change for my match, just hang tight,” Umiko said as she turned to leave. 

Moments later all the lights dim and a hush falls over the crowd. The announcer walks out into the middle of the ring. “Ladies and Gentlemen, It’s time for our main event! A showdown you’ve all been waiting for! Returning to Sub-Terras on a hot winning streak with a record of 15 wins and no losses with 7 wins coming by way of KO/TKO, the master of flame... Cynderrrrrr!” A new Firebender walks out from an adjacent corridor, past the crowd, and into the ring behind heavy metal music. His brazen demeanor is surpassed only by his confidence and cocky nature. He is sporting flame patterns on his skin and clothes, seen only by luminous paint, that glows under the black lights surrounding the ring. Cynder shouts out,  
“That title is mine and ain’t no one, especially a woman, gonna keep it from me! Raaaaaaa!”  
The crowd explodes in applause. The sheer volume is almost deafening.  
“His opponent tonight may be a woman, but make no mistake, she is the lightweight champion of Sub-Terras for a reason! She is here to defend her title. Coming in with a record of 30 wins and 2 losses with 20 wins coming by way of KO/TKO. Pain has a name and it’s...The Blue Typhooooon!”

Again the crowd burst into loud cheering all the while chanting “Blue Typhoon. Blue Typhoon!”  
Umiko walks out from behind another corridor opposite from where Cynder walked out of. Her hands are wrapped in bandages up to her elbow. She is now wearing tight fitting attire, and is strolling to the ring much more focused than her opponent. As the crowd cheers, the twins look at each other in amazement of the grandiose spectacle before them. 

The announcer brings his mic up to his face,  
“I hope you're ready, Sub-Terras!...Fight!”

The bell rings, sounding the start of round one of three. Cynder is first to strike, igniting the air before him in a flurry of punches. Umiko makes quick sharp movements avoiding the attack and retaliating with water whips of her own. She glides forward hoping to dictate the pace of the match. She strikes at Cynder’s feet trying to throw him off balance, but he spins around recovering his footing. She continues to apply pressure, but Cynder is too fast countering with a direct hit from a fire fist to her shoulder causing her to backpedal with pain. 

Cynder applies his own forward pressure and scores another direct hit on Umiko sending her backwards along the floor of the ring. She doesn’t have much time to recover as Cynder is quickly approaching ready to end the fight early. She rolls away from him and jumps back up to her feet. She changes stances to something more defensive. The water around her forms four tentacle-like arms and she waits for him to strike again. During the fight Damek turns to Enki. The crowd was so loud no one could hear them, not even the strangers near them.

“This fight is intense, can you feel it? I have chills running up my back and neck.” Damek smiled. “I feel it too, but it’s not chills, it’s warmth in my case.” Enki said back. 

Cynder launches himself toward Umiko using his flames to propel himself at high speeds. He contorts his body mid flight and aims for her abdomen connecting with a brutal kick. But she was ready for it, catching him with her water arms before he could touch her physical body. She slides underneath the raised leg and begins her own flurry of strikes against his exposed rib section. She finishes her combination by twisting around and throwing him across the ring toward his own corner. He is quick to get up. “Those punches kinda tickled, and here I thought you were gonna be a match for me,” Cynder taunts.  
He strikes with more flurries of fire aimed at the center mass of Umiko. She struggles to bat them all away with her water whips, nearly getting burned multiple times in the process.  
The bell rings sounding the end of the round.  
Umiko is a bit relieved the round was over as she was on her heels at the end. 

The two fighters are allowed a 60 second breather before the next round. Umiko tries her best to catch as much of her breath as she could. This fight was not going the way she had anticipated. But soon the break is over, and round 2 begins. 

Cynder resumes his aggressive style of fighting by sending wave after wave of fire at her. She gathers as much water as she could from the surrounding grates in the floor and creates a wall of ice. It’s a temporary relief from the onslaught while she brainstorms her next move. But without her realizing what was going to happen next, he propelled himself right through the wall and immediately forced her to improvise. She ducks and weaves through his movements, flustering him enough to decide that backing off was a better strategy for now. Umiko runs and slides a short distance along the ground sending a small amount of water right at Cynder’s feet, freezing the ground causing him to slip off balance for a brief moment. She returns to her feet and staggers her arms in front of her waiting for him to lunge at her.

He regains his footing and lunges at her just as she had anticipated. She bats away his fist and secures a hold of his arm, twisting her body around hoping to use his momentum against him. But he is too heavy this time, and she is unable to perform this maneuver like she had done countless times before. Now Cynder has a hold of her and lands a direct blow to her body removing all air from her lungs. He grabs her shoulders and straightens her up only to clothes line her to the ground. She’s left reeling along the arena floor. He doesn’t want to end the fight at this moment, instead choosing to toy with her a bit more. He grabs her leg and drags her to the middle of the ring. He wants to make an example of her to his future opponents. But before he can try anything, she draws the water from nearby and throws it up at his face freezing it instantly. She frees herself from his grasp and crawls back over to her corner just as the bell rings ending the second round. 

Umiko is slow to return to her feet and the stress of losing weighs heavy on her mind. Damek gets up from his seat and walks over to the ring, meeting her in the corner. “Hey Umi, you ok? Cause if you ask me, you’re not doing so hot. But listen, I’ve been noticing something while watching your fight. When he does that double jab to a roundhouse kick he leaves his left side wide open. It’s a small window, but if you can aim for it, you might be able to catch him off guard,” he smirked at her. “Also, if you ask me, I don’t think your punches are really hurting him.”  
“You don’t say?!” said Umiko sarcastically. She was still gasping for air from the brutal body shot. 

“What I mean is, your ice has been working all match, try using it more offensively.  
As he gives Umiko advice, the water surrounding her feet starts to draw closer towards Damek’s hands. He had placed them on the edge of the ring when he came over to talk to her. “Thanks for the advice, kid.” She smiled at him.  
Umiko looks down, noticing the water inching closer to his hands. She shrugs it off and turns back to the fight. Drawing the water back with her. 

Damek noticed that there was still some water on the edge of the ring. He reaches out to the puddle, pretending to grab some. He imagines pulling the water to himself. Only to find he actually did take a small amount of it. He held it in a sphere above his palm as Enki’s eyes widened. 

“Damek... what was that? Did you do... what I think you did?” Enki nervously asks. 

“I was just messing around. I didn't think I was actually gonna waterbend. Every time Umi pushed and pulled the water, it was almost like she was pushing and pulling me along with it too. This is weird. You know, it just felt natural too. Like I could always do it,” said Damek.  
“That is exactly how it was for me the other night with the fire.” Enki stated. 

Damek’s mind begins racing. He tries his best to be supportive of this new person in his life by pushing this information to the back of his mind, even if just momentarily. 

Umiko is more determined to win the match than ever. It’s been a long time since she lost, and she made a promise to herself that she would never lose again. She changes back to her defensive stance complete with four water tentacles. Cynder grins confidently knowing the title is practically in his hands. He begins this round the same as he did the two rounds prior. With a flurry of fiery punches that ignite and heat the air around the ring. She freezes the tips of her water arms to create a flush surface that she uses to block his offensive. With every punch thrown, she edges herself closer to him. Her movements are very subtle and go unnoticed. Finally, she sees the opening Damek was talking about and quickly reacts by freezing a large portion of water. She gracefully twirls her body around extending both of her hands outward sending a torrent of ice squarely at Cynder’s left side scoring a direct hit. 

Cynder is wobbled by the attack, but tries to retaliate nonetheless kicking up flames. Umiko patiently waits for another opening, clearly letting Cynder fall into her defensive trap. She scores another direct hit, and then another. Umiko now takes the offensive, striking him repeatedly with a series of ice shards that splinter on impact. Soon, Cynder is unable to counter, and Umiko closes in to finish the match. She dives forward bringing a wave of water with her, cascading it on her reeling opponent and freezing him in place. Cynder is trapped in thick ice, unable to continue the fight. 

The bell rings. “This match is over! The Blue Typhoon has done it. She’s successfully defended her title!” Yelled the announcer. The crowd explodes in excitement and soon the audience is chanting “Blue Typhoon! Blue Typhoon!” 

After the fight ends, Damek shouts excitedly. “Wow, did you see that Enki? She was great! She did it, she took my advice, and won! That freezing wave was absolutely amazing!” 

“Thanks for the suggestion, it really did help. Follow me, I want you two to meet someone” Umiko said as she walked toward another tunnel. The boys follow behind her as she carefully navigates an intricate system of tunnels further below the lake. 

“Stay here, he is in the other room, I need to speak with him first,” Umiko said. She then departs for the room and after a short period of time, comes back out with The Boulder.  
A large and imposing man. He stood at least six feet tall, and was covered from head to toe in muscles. But what he lacked in smarts, he more than made up for in raw strength and talent.  
The boy's eyes widened in disbelief.  
“We saw your fight tonight. You were amazing out there!” Damek hollered out. “I can’t believe we get to meet The Boulder!”

“Hahaha, The Boulder is a family name, please call me Alder,” he smiled at the two.  
“So...Umiko says you boys are looking for an Earthbender to teach you a few things. Said you want to be strong. Strong like The Boulder. But that’s a family name. You can call me Alder.”

The boys were thrown off a bit. 

“Uhhhh Yeah. Anyways... we were hoping you could help us strengthen our bending. Our dad showed us a couple things. And we recently learned that our mother is an amazing earthbender too. That is until she got thrown in prison for bending in the city,” Damek answered. “I’m hoping to get strong enough to break her out!”

“Well that’s a noble cause young man. And it doesn’t hurt to have a role model like The Boulder. But don’t worry. It’s a family name. You can call me Alder. Now then, let’s see what you got, shall we? Show me your best attack, starting with... you... I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” he said pointing at Damek. 

“I’m Damek, and this is my younger brother Enki.”

“Nice to meet the both of you!” Alder replied.  
Damek doesn’t waste anymore time as he lifts up his leg, then drives it into the ground, raising a large chunk of earth and hurling it towards the wall, shattering it upon impact. 

Without speaking Alder points to the other boy.  
Enki takes a deep breath, lifting his legs up one at a time and stomping on the ground methodically. His movements felt more fluid and natural. Not at all forced. Smaller pieces of rock flew past the group who was watching. 

“Very good, very good. However… you both obviously need refinement. Damek, your attack was powerful, but sloppy. You probably leave yourself vulnerable most times. And you! Tonki, your form was great, but you held back your true strength.” 

“M..my name is Enki... sir. Uh, The Boulder. Sorry I mean…Mr. Boulder sir.”

“Hahaha! The Boulder is a family name, please call me Alder. Enki?! That’s what I said. What did you hear me say? Never mind. I will train both of you. We start in the morning! Umi, please make sure our guests are comfortable in the spare room,” he said with a smile as he walked out.

“Way to go you two. I think he sees something in you. Especially you...Tonki, hahaha.” They all laugh together.  
Umiko leads the twins to an open room, just off the main hallway past the common area. It had a couple beds carved into the wall, and there was bedding nicely folded in nooks beside them. “See you killers in the morning,” she said as she was turning to leave. 

After Enki was sure she was out of earshot he whispered. “Damek, Care to explain to me what happened back there?”

“I have no idea. It started as a feeling, this chill running down my neck. It’s like I always had this power. Isn’t that how you felt about Firebending?” Damek asked. 

“Not exactly. I had no clue until that thug forced me to use it. And then It felt like my blood was boiling. The chills ran up my neck and scared me. Wait, wait, wait. I thought Rulang said there was only one Avatar! But if that’s the case, how can you also bend water? There can’t be two Avatars. Right?”

“I don’t know, but if you ask me Enki, I finally have the power to change my destiny. I'll admit, I was kinda jealous of you for being the Avatar. But now we can both use this power to free mom.”

“So since we’re both being honest. I’m actually relieved that you are also the Avatar. I really never wanted this responsibility. I mean I've been wrestling with it in my head all day. All the things I was going to have to do. I’m not as outgoing as you are. I’m more than happy to see you take the lead instead.” 

A long pause came over the room. Then Enki spoke up breaking the silence. “I really hope mom is ok.”

Damek says to himself. “She will be now.”


	7. Out for a walk

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen world 

Chapter 7: Out for a walk 

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

Warden Paña radios down to his Lieutenant. “Let the inspector through and escort him to my office.”   
“Yes sir. Right away.”  
The rolling fences give way to a large passenger vehicle that resembles a combination of a sleek truck and a van. The windows are tinted black and difficult to see into. The engine is very silent, and only the crunch of the gravel beneath the wheels can be heard as it approaches the front entrance of The Ba Sing Se Correctional Facility. 

The driver parks the oversized vehicle near the entrance of the prison's main building. Out steps a man dressed in a black service uniform. It is both practical and aesthetic at the same time. It is a clear representation of a professional and clearly identifies him as an agent of law enforcement. His overcoat is a symbol of his authority and is complete with a form fitted peaked service cap. “Take me to warden Paña immediately,” demands the inspector as he adjusts his overcoat. 

“Yes sir!” The guard said as he bowed. “Would you like help bringing your armor out of the car sir?”

“That won’t be necessary, I don’t need it while I’m here,” said the inspector. The guard then brings the man through several hallways and locked doors until they reach the warden’s office. 

“Welcome Inspector Saito. It’s an honor to have you here. Thank you for meeting with me,” said Warden Paña as the two men shake hands and then sit down. 

“I see your prison is as clean and orderly as usual. I trust you’re not having many issues with the criminals I send here?” asks Saito. 

“Not at all inspector. I do my best to clean the dirt you send me. It’s challenging, but it leaves me with a sense of... satisfaction. I must say that It is still strange to call you inspector and not inquisitor. I still have to get used to it. Just a different title for the same position  
I suppose.”

“Well Paña, you know why I’m here. The rumors of the Avatar. What do you know about it?”

“So far, that’s all it is. Just rumors. It has yet to be confirmed. All I have to go on is the ramblings of a petty thief and his partners. All of whom have chosen to divulge what little they know in exchange for clemency from the pit.”

Saito takes his cap off and places it on his lap. He reshapes his hair, combing off to the side.   
“What about the woman you spoke of. Where is she now?” 

“Ah yes. Her situation is...complicated. Let’s just say she requires more motivation. But all in due time. She was released from solitary this morning and will be allowed to return to the general population.”

“Very good Warden. I would like to speak with her as soon as possible.”

“Why not just speak to the thieves? The woman is difficult. She won’t want to talk with you.”

“If we are to locate the Avatar, then time is of the essence. Hopefully he hasn’t left the city yet. If his arrival is made public, then there would be anarchy. She can give me clues as to where he might go.”

“Very well, inspector. I will arrange a meeting in the interrogation room immediately,” said Paña. 

“No! I’m not a fan of those places. It makes an asset tricky to talk to. They become more reserved and unwilling to provide any information. Here will be just fine.”

The two men wait as Mirela is brought up from her cell. She hasn’t been allowed to care for herself yet. Her clothes are still dirty from the floor of the confined room in solitary. After a short wait, she is seated in a chair just to the right of the inspector. Her furrowed expression conveys a sense of caution. There is a long pause of silence in the room. Each person waits for the other to speak first. Saito looks on at Mirela’s facial expression and general body language toward Paña. Ultimately it is Saito that breaks the silence first. 

“If you don’t mind warden, I would like to talk to the woman alone. It’ll be just a few minutes. Thanks.”

“Very well, inspector,” said Paña. He stands up from his seat and reaches into the top drawer of his desk. He pulls out a key fob and places it into his jacket pocket, then walks out of the room leaving the two alone. 

“I know this is all very difficult for you. I’m not here to punish you, that’s the warden’s job. But if you could provide me some answers about your arrest, I would appreciate that. It may be the small details that help your case. I just want to know how you got here?”

“As I told everyone already. I was being robbed, and all I did was protect my sons. Now I’m in here for the foreseeable future.” 

“What about their father?” asks Saito. 

“He died in the Iron Lily attacks. It was in one of the explosions.”

“That must’ve been hard for you raising those two by yourself. How old were they?”

“Their father died when they were both ten years old,” she said with a sullen look on her face. 

“Both ten? They are the same age?” He asks. 

“We're not friends, inspector. And I don’t wish to revisit painful memories anymore. What is it that you want from me?” she said. 

“You’re very blunt. I like that in people. Very good. Why don’t you tell me about that night. Were you and your sons returning to your home in the city?”

“No. We don’t live in the city. Just outside of it, she said. 

“Oh yeah. Where about?”

“I’d rather not say.” 

“So why were you in the city in the first place?”

“We went to the inner ring to celebrate their birthday. It was their first time there. Then Fang got into a fight with Nail, and Nail got loose.”

“Who’s Nail?”

“That’s my son’s mongoose-lynx. He was difficult to track down. Lost a lot of hours looking for him. That’s how we ended up in the slums. Not easy by the way. Not like their snake-bat.” 

“Well I can tell you that if my hamster-cat got out. I would’ve spent all day looking for him if need be,” said Saito. 

“Then we got jumped by those idiots on Shantang street. And now I’m talking to you. So how does this help my case?” she asked. 

“I’m still putting the pieces together. So just hang tight until I can come up with something more. Until then, you're in good hands here,” said Saito. 

“Ha! Good hands?! That’s a joke right? Do you know what goes on here? It’s a damn nightmare!” She screams out.

“Easy now, please keep your voice down or else I’ll have you restrained. I’ll put in a good word for you with the warden. See if he won’t go a little easier on you. But Thanks for your time.”

The guards return to escort Mirela back to her cell. Saito dons his cap and thanks the warden for all his hospitality.   
“I think I have all I need Paña. I suppose I’ll start by checking out Shantang st. Last known location the Avatar was seen at. I’ll see what I can dig up.” 

“Sounds promising, Inspector. I'll send some guards to assist you. I can give you three of my best men.” Paña insisted. 

“Very good warden. I’ll keep in touch, but right now, I want to investigate on my own. Hopefully we will present our Earth President with the gift of a new Avatar in custody.” Inspector Saito said. 

Saito leaves the prison and heads toward the outer ring. The slums’ narrow passageways and overcrowding make it difficult to drive through with a large vehicle. But after carefully navigating the urban areas, he finally arrives at the scene of Mirelas arrest, Shantang street. 

He steps out of the vehicle leaving his overcoat within. He carefully surveys the passageway taking note of the surrounding area. 

“This is the biggest place of the outer ring I’ve seen all day,” Saito says to himself. He peers down at a circular craggy area of the floor. “It’s different from the rest of the surrounding pavement. It’s quite unleveled, as if a sinkhole were once here. “She must have hid her sons in that sinkhole, that’s why they weren’t seen when the authorities arrived. Very clever Mirela.”

He notices the carbon on the walls left by the firebenders in the fight. “It had to be pretty intense to remain on the walls even after a rainstorm. Must have been a lot of emotion behind those attacks. After all, our Avatar is still pretty young. He and his family are getting robbed, emotions are high, he couldn’t help his temperament.”  
Saito looks around at the houses near the passageway. 

“It’s their first time in the city. They wouldn’t know how to navigate the outer ring. So. Where do they go from here? Whom do they ask for help? Or did they sleep in the gutters?”  
Saito begins looking around for more clues.  
He walks by the nearest intersection and sees some residents of the area walking about in the streets. 

He lights up a cigarette, and continues to wonder on the trajectory of prey. He notices some closed circuit cameras hanging from the intersections.   
“The infrastructure around here is pretty awful. I'd be more surprised to find out those worked at all.”

He asks a few residents of the area if they had experienced something strange in the last few nights, and none really had. Aside from the loud fighting and the police officers, no one had seen the two boys. 

Saito continues canvassing the area looking for clues, until he comes across a beat officer working his shift in the slums and stops him to ask a few questions.   
Saito flashes his badge.   
“Excuse me deputy, I’m with Internal Investigations. Have you seen twin teenage boys around here, maybe the day before last?”

“What is this about sir?”

“I have reason to believe that they are a threat to the interests of the state. They must be located immediately.”

“Sorry sir, I haven’t seen them. But I had received reports of two young men going around asking a lot of questions about an orphan or something. Might have ties to the group known as the Orphanhood. I don’t know, probably unrelated. But yeah, some people called those two a nuisance. Might wanna ask the people who live around Suigetsu bar. That’s where the reports mostly came from. It’s not too far from here,” said the deputy. 

Saito starts to walk toward Suigetsu bar, stopping only to question people along the way. After what seemed like a much further walk than the deputy made it sound. He finally reaches the bar and lights another cigarette, taking in the locale and making careful observations of the surrounding area. 

“Why would you come here? Are you looking for someone? Maybe asking a lot of questions, eventually leads you here.” 

He looks up to notice a camera on the front of the building facing toward the entrance. Saito walks into the establishment and finds Reggie, the bartender, cleaning up. 

“Good afternoon, I’m looking for two missing boys who might have been in the area the day before last. Did you see them or notice anything strange recently?”

“I’m sorry Officer I did not. Well...now that you mention it, one of your off duty officers harassed a regular customer of mine.”

“Well I can assure you that I’m not here for that,” said Saito. “One more thing before I go, does that outside camera of yours work? I know that most in this area don’t.”

“As a matter of fact it does. I need it in case something happens to me, and I need to prove my innocence. He he he.” 

Reggie leads Saito to an area in the back. He turns his computer on and begins to review the film with the inspector. Sure enough, the twins were on that video. They could be seen skulking around the front and side of the bar. The inspector zooms in on one image of the boys looking directly into the camera.  
Saito thanks Reggie and prints out the still image. 

“Better head back before it gets too late.”

Saito returns back to his car he had left in the passageway. He lights up a cigarette and studies the picture from the bar. 

A voice calls out to him from the other end of the passageway. 

“Those things’ll kill ya if ya don’t quit.” He said. 

“Excuse me?” said Saito. 

“Smoking. It’s bad for ya. Really ought to stop while ya young.” 

Saito turns toward the man a bit perplexed. 

“I’m sorry old man, but I don’t believe I asked you for permission.”

He sees an old man, in a green jacket and faded sun hat, walking about with a pair of animals. 

“What’s your name old man?”

“Oh it’s Rulang. And this here is Fang, he likes to ride on my shoulder, and this guy here on the leash is Nail. He’s a bit of a handful. But it’s nothin’ I couldn’t handle,” smiled Rulang. 

“Yeah I see that. Seems like you got a good handle on them,” said Saito. 

“Yeah well I oughta. I used ta be an animal trainer back in my youth. I jus really love workin with these cuddly creatures. Kinda glad I got them keepin me company.” 

Saito takes a long drag from his cigarette.   
“They seem pretty trained. How long have you had them?”

“Ooh I don’t know. A couple days now. These two were a mess when I got em. But they’re gettin better.”

Saito suddenly remembers that Mirela had mentioned to him they had lost their pets before getting mugged.

“That’s interesting. Where did you say you got them from?” Saito asks. 

“Oh my grandsons left em with me. A couple a young bucks like yourself. Quite a bit younger than you. But good kids.”

“Where are your grandsons now Rulang?” 

“Ooh. Off doin god knows what. I’m hopin to see em back here soon.”

“You live here Rulang?” 

“Most of my life. Still remember when this dirty ol’ town used to be a less dirty ol’ town,” Rulang chuckles out loud. “But really, this place was never all that great, and it’s only gotten worse. I’m jus glad I can be of some use in my old age. Ya know my own son never even visits me? Can ya believe that? My own son!”

“He must have his reasons for not visiting?” Said Saito

“I’m sure he does, and I’ve learned to accept his reasons and excuses. The way I see it, everyone has their own obstacles they need to overcome to navigate their own path and become the person they were always meant to be. If we can’t accept that, then we might never find happiness with them.”

“You’re quite forgiving Rulang. In my line of work, reasons and excuses are one in the same. They are both used to justify fault and guilt. It’s not up to me to hand down forgiveness. I have a responsibility to make sure that those who are guilty of wrongdoing, see justice. I’m a bit of a prodigy when it comes to earth bending, but I don’t do it within the walls of the city because it's wrong and that would make me a hypocrite. I choose not to break the laws that I strive to protect, even though I have immunity to those laws in my case. You can think of it more like...the honor system. Although, I might make exceptions for the right person... I wanna show you something.” Saito flips over the picture from the bar. “Do you recognize these two?”

Rulang looks on in shock as he’s shown the picture of the twins. His mind races and he stumbles on his words as he tries to come up with a lie. “Oh, um, ya see, I…I don’t recognize...them. Uh, ya know I see a lot of people around here. Could be anyone.”   
Rulang clears his throat. “You're an interesting fella. But, I..I uh.. better get goin if I wanna get these two fed tonight.”

Saito carefully observes as Rulang walks back down the passageway toward his home. He keeps a short distance back so as not to alert the old man of his suspicions. 

Saito puts out his cigarette and walks back to his vehicle reaching in for his phone. He calls Warden Paña. “Send your guards down to Shantang street. I’ve got an assignment for them.”


	8. Catalyst

Avatar: Reborn

Book 1: Fallen world 

Chapter 8: Catalyst 

Written by ChaosBubz and Sword2185

Enki and Damek huff for air as they take a short break from their training. They are stooped over from exhaustion with their hands resting on their knees. They are in Alder’s underground training room with several other Orphans. “Excuse me Mr. Alder, what made you come up with The Orphanhood?” Enki asked. 

“Hahaha!. You see, I grew up as an orphan myself. Living on the streets I got into a lot of trouble. So I told myself, Self, if you get any money you are gonna make sure other orphans don’t have to go through what you did. So I found a way for The Boulder to make money fighting. But don’t worry, The Boulder is a family name, please call me Alder.”

“And what about the legend?” Asks Enki. 

“Ha ha ha, thats a simple explanation. We had a few orphans go around wanting to give hope to the city. We’ve all lost so much, and felt like we couldn’t do anything about it. So several of my kids became the legend, including my best student, Umiko, who is like a niece to me. She had been living alone for a couple years after she lost her parents in the Iron Lily attacks. Lousy Freedom fighters! Only ever did anything to benefit themselves, the cowards. They never fixed any problems, and then never fixed their mistakes after. But Umiko is strong. She’s a fighter. And speaking of fighting, it’s time we got back to it. 

Alder is pleased with the twins' progress. “You boys have improved quite a lot in the week you’ve been with me. I think it’s time to step up your training, Tonki...tenki?...wait, what’s your name again?...Enki! That’s it. get over here. You will fight Zoma. Be careful not to get burned, she can be quite fiery, ha ha ha. Damek, you will be sparing with Umiko. Now listen I don’t expect you to win, but don’t hold back. Losing builds character,” Alder smirks. 

“I’ll do my best Mr. Alder, but Zoma is really good,” Enki said nervously. 

“Don’t worry about it little bro. I know you can do it. Besides I don’t think she will bite, will you Zoma?” Damek laughs. Enki blushes at the thought. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I will, you are kinda cute.” Zoma winked. Forcing Enki to blush even more.

She smiles and then shifts her stance to attack the young Avatar. She showers him with flames and Enki immediately protects himself by kicking up a rock wall. He strikes at the wall in front of him sending stones vaulting through the air. Enki is unable to score any direct hits as Zoma is gracefully ducking underneath his attacks. Enki can feel Zoma’s flames surrounding him and begins to feel his breath get hot.  
“I’m sorry! I yield! I yield!” Shouts Enki. 

Damek pulls Enki up from the ground and brings him off to the side for a quick huddle. 

“Hey man, what’s going on? Why’d you give up so quickly?” Asks Damek. 

“I’m sorry, I could feel it happening again. I don’t want them to know our secret, and I almost blew it,” Enki apologized. “It’s different when I was just practicing earth bending, but this, I can feel the flames get hotter every time I breathe in.

“If you ask me, you shouldn’t be worried about spilling the beans. I think we can trust them with our secret,” said Damek. 

“Oh I don’t know. Rulang said not to trust anybody,” said Enki. 

“You trust me right?” asks Damek. 

“Well, of course I do. It’s just...well...when it comes to making choices that workout for both of us, you don’t have a great track record.”

“It's because I’m the only one who can make the tough decisions...never mind that, we can talk about this more later. Alright, it’s my turn... I’m ready when you are!” Damek said as he turned to face Umiko, taking a fighting stance.

“I hope you really are, you stalker. Don’t make me waste my time and energy.” Umiko said as she bends water to her from buckets on the ground. She then slides into a defensive stance. 

Damek launches three rocks across the room at Umiko who easily dodges them and whips at Damek’s side playfully. He drops his leg, shifting his stance, and raises a large chunk of earth sending it barreling towards Umiko. 

She is able to redirect the stone block with a wave of water and begins gliding to the side of the room along a wave. She motions her hands in a circular pattern surrounding herself with a steady stream of quickly moving water. She straightens herself up and strikes firmly in front of her, sending a wide jet of water directly at Damek. 

He pulls up a shield of earth in front of himself, splitting the wave into four small pillars. He then jumps onto the ground sending a ripple of moving earth back across toward her like a four pronged fork. 

She sends a rapid succession of water bursts towards him. Directly hitting him several times.

Except she is intrigued that her attacks don’t actually seem to be hitting him. Almost as if he is bending the water around himself. But that’s impossible she thinks to herself. 

He stomps again careening a large chunk of earth at her then breaking it into many pebbles. Forcing her to slide away. 

Then the impossible happens. Umiko whips at his stomach, and Damek grabs the whip in his hand. With a smile on his face, pulling her towards him with her water whip. 

Her eyes widen, “Stop! Wait, you can water bend? Why didn’t you tell us you are The Avatar?!” Umiko yelled. Enki and Zoma, and everyone else looks at Damek and Umiko.

“Well we didn’t want anyone to know. We are still trying to figure it out ourselves. But both of us are The Avatar. Enki can Firebend, while I Waterbend.” He turns to Enki. “Sorry brother, I blew our secret.” Damek says. 

“It’s okay. I thought about it while you were fighting. I think you are right, we can trust them with our secret.” Enki smiled as the rest of the room went silent. 

“Wait, so both of you are The Avatar? Is that even possible?” Umiko said, breaking the silence. 

“We’re not sure about the how, but we both seem to be able to bend more than one element. Damek just found out last week at your fight. And I only discovered my abilities a couple nights before. It’s really new for both of us.” Enki stated. 

“Who else knows about this?” Alder asked. 

“Rulang, the man watching over our pets. He knows Enki is The Avatar, but not that I am also.” Damek answered. 

“How well do you know him, and can he be trusted?” Umiko questioned. 

“We met him the night mom went away. He let us stay with him, then sent us to go find The Orphan. He was the one to tell us Enki is The Avatar.” Damek answered. 

“Umiko, I want you to go find this man. And make sure this guy can be trusted. Boys it’s safer for you if you stay here. She will get your pets, you just need to tell her how to get there.” Alder said. 

Umiko, Damek, and Enki, walk towards the entrance of the labyrinth. Enki whispers to her. “Take us with you. I really miss Nail, and I don’t really want to wait any longer.” 

“That’s not a good idea. You honestly should stay here, where it’s safe. We don’t want anything to happen to a real symbol of hope.” Umiko tried reasoning with him. 

“I can’t just sit here doing nothing. Take us with you. Or we will just follow you anyway.” Enki demanded. 

“Fine, but if you or anybody else gets hurt. Don’t blame me, you got that?” Umiko returned. 

Enki nodded, and said “thank you, ma’am.” 

“Don’t call me ma’am, I’m not that much older than you. And don’t thank me, it’s not like you gave me much of a choice. If I hadn’t guided you through this labyrinth, you probably would have just walked through it. Wouldn’t you have, My little Avatars?” She chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

Soon they made their way to the surface and walked through the streets to Rulang’s house under the cover of night. Unaware that the house is under constant watch from a rotation of guards from across the street.

“Inspector Saito, three people just walked into the old man's house. I think you may want to come down here. It’s hard to tell but it looks as if it’s the twins.” The guard on duty radioed. 

The boys knock at the door, and wait for Rulang to answer. They could hear shuffling inside and then the door opened. “Boys, it’s so great to see you! Where have you been? And who is this, you must tell me everything!” He said stepping out of the way to let them in. 

The trio walk in and the boys run over to their pets giving them big hugs. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much Nail!” Enki exclaims as Nail nuzzles up to his master. Damek gives his snake-bat a strong squeeze as Fang does the same.

“There’s so much to talk about, Rulang. Where do I start?” Enki started with. 

“Maybe at the beginning? But wait, who is this lovely young lady?” Rulang asked. 

“I’m The Orphan, that’s all you need to know.” Umiko shot in, before the boys could respond.

“Oh so the quest was a success, that’s great.   
So what have you been doing for a whole week?”

“She has friends that trained us in Earthbending.   
But listen, we have something to ask you. Is it possible to have two Avatars?” Enki said. 

“Two, there have never been two Avatars before, why do you ask?” Rulang scratched his head. 

“It turns out I also can bend more than one element.” Damek says as he walks over to a cup of water and draws it out and into another cup. Remembering how he saw Umiko bend for the first time. 

“Oh, well… I don’t know what to say. That’s… not something I would know about. You may have to ask Korra about that. You should try connecting with her in the spirit realm. Either by meditation or physically going through the portal at the North Pole.” 

“After we free our mom, we will make a trip to the North Pole.” Damek says. 

“Oh I almost forgot, you need to get in touch with the White Lotus. They have helped the Avatar in the past. Take this tile, it is a symbol of theirs. I was merely a supporter of theirs, I was never strong enough to join myself.” He hands Enki the tile. 

At that moment there was a heavy knock on the door. “Who could that be, I wonder?” Rulang says as he goes to the door. He opened the door to see a man standing there in black and platinum armor, his whole face covered by a glowing red visor. The crystal in his chest glows the same shade of red as the visor. His face could be clearly seen even through the visor. “Sorry to bother you, Rulang. However, If you would kindly send out The Avatar, I will be on my way.” Inspector Saito said. 

“What makes you think The Avatar is here? And why are you wearing red BenderTek Armor, Inspector Saito?” Rulang asked loudly enough for the trio to hear. 

“What is BenderTek Armor?” Enki whispers to Umiko. She stares at him for a moment. “Have you two been living under a rock? BenderTek Armor is an exoskeleton suit that gives the wearer a second element. The color it puts off coincides with the element being used. Therefore the Inspector is using the fire element.” Umiko explains.

“You have five seconds to come out Avatar, before I send the guards in to drag you out!” Saito yelled. 

“Stay back boys, this fight is too much for you.” Umiko instructed. 

“No, way. We aren’t backing down from a fight. This is what we trained for.” Damek said as he lifted his hands in a defensive stance, Enki following his brother’s lead. 

The guards burst through the door in riot gear, pushing the old man down on his back. “Ow, what was that for? Rulang exclaimed. 

Umiko grabs the first guard and pushes him outside with a wall of ice. The boys follow close behind her and start bending the ground for rocks when they get outside. 

Saito menacingly raises a platform of earth, as he holds out his hands, creating fire in the palm of his hands. Damek and Enki have a look of dread on their faces, while Umiko stares blankly. 

“There’s no way to beat him by ourselves one on one. We have to work as a team. You two clear a path through the guards. I’ll freeze them in place.” Umiko instructed. 

Saito begins walking forward, throwing fire balls towards the group as Fang and Nail speed out of the house into the fray. Fang swoops in and spits on Saito’s visor, blinding him for a moment. As Nail trips one of the guards. Saito swings fire indiscriminately, several landing on the tiny shack which immediately goes up in flames. 

Unbeknownst to the trio of fighters, Rulang is still in the house. The trio hears him yelling out, and they turn to see the shack ablaze. The boys turn around to run towards him to save him. But are suddenly cut off by a wall of earth and fire. They hear Rulang’s voice call out. “Seek out Korra in the Spirit Realm!” As his shack falls down on top of himself. 

“We need to get out of here. You two create a sinkhole right here, large enough for him to fall into, and I will fill it with water. Leave a platform to float on the water so he doesn’t suspect a thing.” Umiko quietly directed the twins. They nod and do as she said, forcing the ground to their will. Once the trap was complete, the boys called for Fang and Nail. Each being held by their respective owners. 

Saito finally had wiped off the sticky spit from Fang, and walked towards the trio. Unaware of the trap they had laid before him. He steps on the platform they created and plunges down into the water, Umiko immediately freezing him in place. “He’s inside, now run!” She shouts. 

“What about Rulang!” Enki screams. 

“He’s already gone, there’s nothing we can do for him, we need to get out of here!” Umiko yelled at him. As she pushed the guards down with a wave of water. Clearing a path in front of the trio. They run through the streets, while Enki cries.   
“Rulang is dead because of me. I don’t want to be the Avatar!”


End file.
